Come in Hell ! Please
by Mamzelle-Nami
Summary: Après tome 2 - Héros de L'Olympe. Dix jours avant la quête, les sept héros se retrouvent au Camp Jupiter, l'occasion pour des retrouvailles tant attendues. Mais entre des jeux d'arènes censés renforcer la cohésion des héros, et une visite inattendue, il a fallu que Nico débarque, et emporte avec lui Annabeth sans donner de raison, ne laissant qu'un unique rendez-vous: les Enfers.
1. Retrouvailles à retardement

_**Naega Jeil Jal Naga~  
**__(2ne1 – I'm the Best)_

_Et voila que je signe mon petit retour sur Fanfiction punto net ! Et ce dans une **nouvelle section** en plus ! Je suis fière de moi. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit. L'envie, les cours, les épreuves anticipées du bac… Tant de chose qui empêchent un humain d'écrire ! **Outrage !**_

_Je suis donc une petite nouvelle sur la sphère des fictions **Percy Jackson**, même si j'en lis depuis un moment. J'écris cette histoire, dans un moment de détresse après avoir finit les deux tomes des **« héros de l'Olympe »,** et après m'être rendue compte que la suite ne sortirait qu'en **Mai 2013**. Monde cruel, fourbe ! Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas Anglais ?_

_Enfin. Cette histoire est… Un truc **hybride** entre le OS, et la fiction à chapitre. Elle prend place après la fin du Second Tome des Héros de l'Olympe, et est donc un **Spoile** des deux premiers tomes. Le troisième, ne l'ayant pas lu, ça va être dur de le spoiler. Ce n'est le troisième tome pas encore écrit, mais bien une histoire qui se passerait entre les deux tomes. ^^_

_Je ne sais pas encore ce que va devenir cette fiction, je pense que ça dépendra de la présence de lecteurs ou non (ah ah), alors… Je n'aurai qu'une chose à dire : **Yahy ;) Vamos !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_ _(si je puis dire)_

_P.S. Je n'ai pas de Bêta-Reader pour ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse plus platement que jamais. Je ne sais pas si ma Bêta attitrée voudra bien corriger ce chapitre, parce qu'elle n'a pas lu les Percy Jackson, et je ne suis pas sure qu'elle comprenne tout…_

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que Percy se rapprochait de l'Argo II, tout un tas de scénarios se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Il se voyait, apercevant Annabeth, dans sa tenue de combat, un léger sourire sur le visage « Salut cervelle d'algues » dirait-elle en le voyant, et ils s'embrasseraient avec urgence et bonheur. Ça faisait huit mois qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vu, non ? Cela pouvait être une réaction plus que probable ! Mais il n'eut fais que trois pas de plus, qu'il sentait que cette scène de retrouvaille n'était pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait revoir Annabeth, il voulait revoir son visage, ses yeux gris…

Pris dans ses réflexions, il trébucha sur une grosse pépite d'or qu'Hazel avait sortit du sol sans le vouloir. Personne ne sembla le voir, et il en fut soulager. Après tout, Annabeth aurait très bien pu le voir tomber, ainsi que n'importe qui d'autre du camp. Il était préteur désormais, il ne voulait pas vraiment se montrer gauche et inexpérimenté devant tout ces gens qui comptaient sur lui.

-Ouaah… C'est ça l'Argo ? Murmura Frank, et Hazel retint un sifflement. Rien à voir avec le Pax !

Le gros navire se posa dans l'herbe, laissant des traces de courant d'air qui auraient pu s'apparenter à celles d'un hélicoptère. A la différence près que l'Argo II ne faisait aucun bruit. Parmi les soldats du camp, certains s'armèrent, à l'image d'Octave, alors que Reyna gardait un visage qu'elle voulait calme. Percy se sentit reconnaissant envers elle pour la confiance qu'elle essayer de lui montrer. Il arriva à sa hauteur, aux premières loges, Frank et Hazel sur les talons. Il sentait derrières lui la troupe retenir son souffle. Il entendit une voix s'élever vers le fond, juste assez bas pour ne pas être repéré « Le cheval de Troie, il était bien Grec... », mais il n'y fit pas cas. Et pour cause, la cale du bateau commençait à s'ouvrir.

-Tu dis que Jason est dedans ? murmura Reyna, pour que seul Percy puisse l'entendre.

-J'en suis sur. Il fait partit des sept.

Elle ne sembla pas plus rassurée pour autant. La cale était ouverte au maximum, et le cœur de Percy battait à tout rompre. Il allait voir Annabeth. Un sourire orna son visage, au fur et à mesure que les secondes passait. Doucement, une silhouette fit son apparition, sortant de l'ombre de l'Argo II. Mais ce n'était pas Annabeth.

-Jason ! siffla la voix d'Hazel, alors que le visage de Reyna se fendait en un énorme sourire.

-Salut les gars. Répondit ce dernier avec un énorme sourire.

Percy se renfrogna quelque peu, déçu, mais observa tout de même avec attention le demi-dieu qui l'avait remplacé à la Colonie. Blond, assez grand et d'une démarche assurée, il sortit du bateau avant de voir fondre vers lui plusieurs personnes, dont Hazel et Reyna. Il remarqua aussi pour la première fois Hylla et ses Amazones, légèrement en retrait, qui regardaient le tapage fait par la simple arrivée de Jason le nez plissé. Kinzie semblait elle totalement révulsée.

Jason profita de son ovation quelques secondes encore, avant de faire signe à tout le monde de s'éloigner, voulant adresser un message à tout le monde. Reyna revint se placer à côté de Percy le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'Hazel revenait elle aussi, rayonnante, sous le regard quelque peu contrarié de Frank, ce qui amusa Percy.

-Citoyen romains, je pense que vos préteurs vous ont déjà expliqué la situation. Vous savez ce que l'on vous demande, et je sais à quel point c'est dur de l'imaginer mais, s'il vous plait, laissez une chance aux demi-dieux Grecs. Nous avons tous le même but.

-Je te trouve un peu présomptueux, Grace. Claqua Octave.

Percy ne le remarquait que maintenant, mais il semblait vraiment fou de rage. Comme si le fait que Jason soit de retour bousillait tout ses plans. Mais de son habileté à parler, Percy sentait aussi que cette rage ne serait pas sentit par les Romains comme une haine envers Jason, non. Plutôt contre les Grecs, et les problèmes qu'ils emmenaient avec eux.

-Je n'y vois pas là de la présomption, mais plutôt une manière de vous présenter la chose comme je la ressens. Je suis aussi Romain que vous, et j'appartiens au peuple romain ! J'ai été votre préteur, et je suis fidèle à Rome ! Mais je ne vous demande qu'une chose : c'est accepter mes amis de la colonie de Sang-Mêlée. Ils ne sont pas là pour se battre, et ne veulent causer aucun tord à Rome. Je vous en fait la promesse.

-Le jurerai tu sur ta vie ? Renchéri Octave. Jurerait tu sur ta propre vie, qu'ils sont tous –tout ceux que tu trimballe avec toi dans ton… navire _Grec_– aussi réglo que n'importe quel romain ici ? Qu'ils ne veulent aucun mal à notre Rome ?

-Je le jure sur ma vie. Répondit Jason, avec d'autant plus de sérieux que ces simples mots lui donnait plus de prestance que Percy pensait ne jamais en avoir eut. Jason semblait plus fiable que n'importe qui d'autre, et Percy comprenait pourquoi le peuple l'avait élu Préteur avant lui.

-Bien, ça suffit. Coupa Reyna, avant qu'Octave n'ait pu en rajouter. Elle lança un immense sourire à Jason, qui le lui rendit, et poursuivit. Présente nous donc tes héros grecs, Jason. Ils seront accueilli avec autant d'hospitalité qu'un Romain, soit en certain.

-Merci Reyna. Ce sont ici les trois héros que je désire mener en quête, ainsi que… quelques passagers qui voulaient vous rencontrer. Il se tourna vers l'intérieur, et lança : Les gars ! C'est bon vous pouvez venir !

Sans plus attendre, une grande brune, qui devait avoir l'âge de Jason et que Percy avait déjà vu près du bateau dans un rêve apparut, très vite suivit de celui qu'ils avaient vu sur le message que Tyson leur avait passé, et Percy entendit le hoquet de surprise d'Hazel derrière lui. Le garçon était salit, mais semblait heureux d'être là. C'était comme si son visage criait « Je nous ai fais venir _vivant_ ! » Derrière, encore caché par la pénombre, Percy distinguait encore une dizaine de silhouette, dont une –il l'aurait juré– ne pouvait être que Grover. Il cherchait des yeux Annabeth, mais ne parvenait pas à la trouver. Il sentait son sang bouillir, et n'avait qu'une envie, bondir dans la calle et trouver Annabeth.

-Reyna, Rome, je vous présente Piper et Léo. Ils m'ont accompagné dans ma quête alors que j'avais la mémoire vide. Grace à leur aide, j'ai pu revenir, porté par la gloire, et vivant. Crut-il bon de préciser.

A côté de lui, la fille –Piper– semblait tester Reyna du regard, comme si elle s'assurer de voir qui était son ennemie. Le garçon –Léo– lui donna un coup de coude, et elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui sembla amuser Léo. Jason ne sembla pas le remarquer, et Reyna non plus, trop occupée à contempler son ami de retour.

Jason fit signe aux autres d'avancer, et trois personnes s'exécutèrent. Le cœur de Percy manqua un battement, et il reprit le sourire idiot qu'il avait en arrivant devant l'Argo. Annabeth, ses cheveux blonds coiffés rapidement et ses habits –habits de ville, elle ne portait pas son armure grecque, surement pour ne pas afficher une trop grande hostilité face aux romains– légèrement sales, des même taches que Léo, se tenait debout, droite comme un « i ». Elle cherchait de ses yeux gris quelque chose dans la foule. Percy s'enhardit quand il comprit qu'il était celui qu'elle cherchait, et son sourire redoubla. Elle le trouva finalement, et se fendit d'un sourire qui fit s'envoler le cœur de Percy.

Elle amorça un pas en avant, et il n'en fallu pas plus à Percy pour en faire de même. Mais juste à ce moment là, Thalia fit glisser sa main devant Annabeth, et fronça les sourcils, son regard allant de Percy à Annabeth. Le message était clair : ce n'était pas le moment pour les retrouvailles. Annabeth se recomposa un visage neutre, mais ne parvint pas à faire partir le petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Il avait envie de courir vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retint. Juste à côté de Thalia, Grover lui lançait des signes de mains joyeux, auquel il répondit gaiment. Thalia elle, une fois ses remontrances silencieuses passées, le regardait, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Elle semblait presque fière d'avoir brisé leurs retrouvailles, ce qui irrita un peu Percy. Mais la joie de retrouver ses amis effaça bien vite son sentiment.

-Voici Annabeth, une très précieuse aide à la colonie des sangs mêlé, et la dernière personne à qui j'ai demandé de m'accompagner pour cette quête. Elle est loyale, et nous sera très utile… là bas. Il se tut quelques instants, puis repris. Il y a aussi les Chasseresses d'Artémis, représentées ici par Thalia. Thalia… il l'observa quelques instants, comme si il réfléchissait à ce qu'il fallait dire, et Pipier juste à côté de lui fit un signe négatif de la tête très discret, avec lequel Annabeth sembla d'accord. Nous avons croisé Thalia et ses chasseresses en commun, et elle nous ont dit être désireuses de vous rencontrer. Je place mon entière confiance dans les chasseresses, qui se sont révélée d'une grande aide pendant notre quête.

-Tu parles beaucoup de ta quête, Jason Grace, mais nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'elle est. Lança Octave par-dessus la foule.

Mais personne n'eut le temps d'approuver, car Thalia prit la parole, tranchante.

-Tu parles beaucoup tout court, toi, mais on sait toujours pas qui t'es.

Sur le côté, Hylla ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes –Reyna– pouffa de rire, alors que certains semblaient scandalisés.

-Nous reparleront de ça plus tard, Octave. Grommela Jason, et Thalia lança un regard de défit à Octave, et ce fut au tour d'Annabeth de la rappeler à l'ordre.

-Donc il y a donc les chasseresses d'Artémis qui…

-Vous voulez vraiment qu'on fasse confiance à des personnes aussi impulsives ? Lança une voix par-dessus la foule que Percy n'identifia pas.

Une légère clameur s'éleva, mais cette fois, Hylla claqua de la langue, et le silence se répandit froidement.

-Je fais confiance aux chasseresses d'Artémis. Elles sont loyales, et fidèles, au même titre que les Amazones.

Thalia s'inclina, et Hylla en fit de même, en réponse. Percy s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un rétorque qu'il ne fait pas nom plus confiance aux Amazones, mais apparemment, le lien parenté de Reyna et Hylla les avaient tous refroidit, et cette dernière leurs faisaient peut être aussi peur que sa sœur. Et bientôt, que Thalia.

-Enfin, il y a Grover, un Satyre que j'ai rencontré à la colonie –un murmure de désapprobation et d'étonnement parcouru les citoyens, mais Reyna leva la main en l'air, leur sommant de se taire– et il faut savoir que les Satyres n'ont rien à voir avec nos faunes. Ils sont les protecteurs des demi-dieux, et voyages au nom de la divinité Pan.

Jason jeta un coup d'œil à Grover, comme si il regrettait de n'avoir rien de plus à dire sur lui, mais Grover n'en avait visiblement rien à faire de ces présentations.

-Voila, ce sont eux que j'ai amené à Rome, et j'ai entièrement confiance en chacun d'eux. Aucun ne saura nous trahir.

Il s'inclina un peu, et Reyna avança de quelques pas. Elle se retourna arrivée au centre de la ronde, et fit signe à Percy de se rapprocher. Elle observa de nouveau un à un les nouveaux arrivant, et hocha la tête.

-Au nom de tous les citoyens de Rome, nous sommes heureux de vous compter dans nos rangs. Nous vous donneront un bon accueil, et tenteront de régler les différents qui opposent nos de camps. _Rome ! _Scanda-t-elle d'une voix forte, et tout le monde la suivit. Maintenant, partez, nous nous donnons rendez-vous pour le diner de ce soir.

Sans plus attendre, la foule se dispersa, et Percy se rapprocha des nouveaux arrivants. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se rapprocher assez d'Annabeth que Reyna revenait à la charge, Octave sur les talons. Elle agrippa Percy par le bras, et se dirigea jusqu'à Jason sans lui laisser le temps de rien dire. Percy lança un regard à Annabeth, qui les observait, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu es Percy Jackson, donc. Débuta Jason, en lui tendant la main. Je suis Jason… Jason. Finit-il sous le regard de Piper. Merci d'avoir sauvé le camp Jupiter.

-'Pas d'quoi. Grommela Percy, alors qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil Annabeth se faire enlever par un groupe de nymphe qui l'emmenait, elle et les chasseresses, vers leurs appartements.

-Je suis très heureuse de te revoir enfin, Jason. Sourit Reyna. Je te présente ma sœur, reine des amazones. Ajouta-t-elle. Et… et bien tu dois te souvenir d'Octave.

-Ravi de te voir de retour, Jason. Répondit celui-ci, bien qu'il ne semblait pas du tout le penser. Je pense que nous devrions parler.

-Comme tu veux Octave. Allons y maintenant je…

-Maintenant ? Coupa Percy, qui avait beaucoup d'autres plans en tête que d'écouter Octave déblatérer pendant une heure. Je ne pense pas que ça soit très urgent… non ?

-Il a des questions qui doivent être traitées. Se borna Octave.

Et la Piper avança d'un pas, et sourit.

-Oh, je pense qu'on a bien le temps de se reposer… pourquoi ne pas en parler demain, hum ?

Octave papillonna des yeux et acquiesça, et même Reyna n'y trouva rien à redire. Elle sera rapidement Jason dans ses bras, et leur donna rendez-vous au dîner de ce soir, sa sœur sur les talons. A peine eut elle tourné le dos, que Jason lança un regard réprobateur à Piper. Mais celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, et tendit la main à Percy.

-Comment t'as fais ça ? Demanda Percy, en lui serrant la main.

Pour toute réponse, Piper sourit, et enchaina.

-Alors c'est toi le petit ami d'Annabeth.

A l'entente de son nom, Percy jura en grec, et tourna les talons. Il entendit un doux rire derrière lui –celui de Piper– et les exclamations de Hazel et Frank qui lui demandaient où il allait. Il ne savait pas vers où était partit Annabeth, et ne voyait pas Grover non plus. Il aperçu les faunes un peu plus loin, mais ne pris pas la peine de leur demander. Elles ne pouvaient quand même pas marcher si vite. Il ignora quelques appels de son nom, et arriva finalement à une grande tente qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur le camp.

Du moins, il vit ce qui aurait du ressembler à une tente. Les bouts de fers censés tenir l'ossature de la tente dépassait, et le tissu était encore plié à certains endroit. Il entendit un gris offusqué derrière la « tente », et passa par derrière pour voir Thalia, ainsi que deux de ses chasseresses se battre avec les outils. La vision de Thalia qui se battait pour monter une tente aurait pu être amusante si il ne cherchait pas Annabeth. Il s'éclaircit alors la gorge, attirant les regards noirs des chasseresses, mais Thalia sauta sur ses pieds.

-Percy ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Heureuse que tu n'ais rien ! ça va ? Mais qu'es ce que c'est que cette sorte de cape dans ton dos ? Et… Tu t'es tatoué ? Oh non Percy… C'est quoi ça ? Un trait ?

-Salut, Thalia. Répondit-il simplement, et Thalia le toisa. Un… problème avec la tente ?

Elle plissa le nez et claqua la langue.

-Je te crois disparu, mort, blessé ou pire pendant huit moi, et tout ce que tu me dis c'est « un problème avec la tente ? » Percy, si tu ne veux pas qu'Annabeth t'achève, trouve mieux pour elle s'il te plait. Et arrête de fricoter avec ta cheftaine aussi.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Thalia ?

-Oh et puis laisse tomber Percy. Va chercher Annabeth, elle est en train de ruminer. Huit mois qu'elle te cherche, et quand elle est enfin au même endroit que toi, elle ne peut pas te parler. Elle va péter un câble fissa si ça continue.

-C'est toi qui nous a empêché de nous parler. Répliqua Percy, indigné.

-Vous _parler_ ? Oh arrête ton char, je vous ai arrêté parce que j'ai tout de suite vue que vous alliez vous sauter dessus. On ne fait pas ce genre de choses à Rome mon grand. Rajouta-t-elle en lui assénant un coup dans l'épaule. Et puis en plus, je pense qu'il faut réfléchir avant de tout dire à ces… nouveaux amis. Enfin… Soupira-t-elle. Ici c'est la tente des chasseresses. Je crois que les autres ont un petit pavillon de l'autre côté à ce que j'ai compris. Nous on a le même type de confort que les Amazones. Elle jeta un regard sombre à la tente précaire, et marmonna quelque chose sur la présence d'une de ses chasseresses qui aurait été bien utile pour monter cette tente.

Percy la salua une dernière fois et partit pour rejoindre Annabeth. Il arriva finalement au petit pavillon qui leur avait été délivré, et croisa dehors Grover et Tyson. Ce dernier lança un « Mon frère ! » joyeux, qui fit se retourner Grover d'un bon. Ce dernier s'approcha de Percy avec un énorme sourire, et l'entraina dans une accolade rapide.

-Je suis content de te revoir enfin, Mec ! T'imagines pas ce qu'on a fait pour te retrouver !

-Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi Grover !

-J'suis heureux que t'ais rien ! Alors comment c'était ces huit mois ? On t'a effacé la mémoire à toi aussi ?

-Ouais… Euh écoute Grover je cherche…

-Annabeth est dedans. Répondit celui-ci, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu devrais y aller, c'est une pile électrique depuis qu'elle sait qu'on va venir ici.

-Merci mon pote. Sourit Percy, et il passa la porte du pavillon.

A l'intérieur, le pavillon était aussi petit qu'il le semblait à l'extérieur, toutefois il avait un petit air cosy qui le rendait attrayant. Deux sofas et cinq poufs encadraient une table basse en bois, et de l'autre côté, le mur était remplis de livre Latin. En face de la porte, l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au premier étage semblait sur le point de se casser au premier courant d'air, mais le bois ne craqua pas une fois quand Percy mit le pied dessus. Il arriva à l'étage, et fit face à quatre lits, ainsi qu'un cinquième lit de camp rajouté dans un coin. Juste coté du premier lit, Léo se releva, et sa bouche forma un « o », avant qu'il ne jette un regard à Annabeth, à l'opposé, qui rangeait frénétiquement ses affaires.

Léo laissait son regard aller d'Annabeth à Percy, et il fit une grimace en se sentant de trop dans la pièce. Annabeth se tourna pour prendre sa casquette des Yankees qu'elle avait posé sur le lit d'à coté, et se figea en apercevant Percy.

Puis soudain, il s'approcha d'elle, sentant son sang battre dans ses tempes comme jamais, et elle prit appui sur le lit en face d'elle pour bondir par-dessus, et vint s'écraser dans les bras de Percy, le regard hagard. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse et vint nicher sans tête dans son cou, le serrant à lui faire mal, mais il n'en avait cure. Il referma instinctivement son bras derrière sa taille, et déposa sa main contre sa nuque, la rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Il entendit à peine le « Bon, bah… Je… je vais en bas moi. » de Léo, alors qu'Annabeth ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Elle finit tout de même par desserrer son emprise, et lui sourit. Un sourire rayonnant qui du se répercuter sur son visage tout aussi vite.

-Tu m'as manqué Cervelle d'Algue. Sourit-elle.

* * *

**_Voila. ;)_**

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que va donner ce petit chapitre. Vais-je l'arrêter à un One Shot, ou le faire continuer comme c'était mon intension au début de l'écriture de ce texte ? En tout cas, en mon fort intérieur, je souhaite en faire une histoire qui se déroule dans un laps de temps de dix jours entre le 2ème et le 3ème tome des « Héros de l'Olympe ». Je modifierais sans doute quelques points, comme d'abord le fait qu'ils doivent attendre dix jours avant de reprendre la quête, mais aussi quelques détails. N'étant pas Rick R., je n'ai pas l'imagination aussi fournit, ni une connaissance aussi grande en la mythologie, qu'elle soit Grecques ou Latine. Mais en tout cas sachez que si je continue cette histoire, il y aura une trame, parce que je n'aime pas juste écrire une suite de journée sans queue ni tête… Donc peut être que le résumé changerait, le titre aussi. Qui sait ? Moralitée, si elle vous plait, n'hésitez pas à la **mettre en Alerte :p**  
_

_En tout cas je conclue en vous remerciant d'avoir bien voulu me lire ! Je suis aux anges si j'ai des lecteurs après avoir écrit ce chapitre qui ne paye pas trop de mine je dois bien l'avouer, il ne se passe rien de trop palpitant… Mais, hé, il s'agit d'un premier chapitre )_

_Oui au fur et à mesure que j'écris ces lignes j'ai de plus en plus envie d'en faire une histoire… Huum… à méditer )_

_En tout cas Merci de me lire, et pour me dire ce que vous en penser, je ne suis pas un demi-dieu (dommage), et je ne reçois par conséquent aucun **message Iris** (vie nulle…), donc je vous propose une autre alternative : il vous suffit de cliquer sur ce tout nouveau bouton de **review** juste en dessous, et d'écrire plein de choses douces et gentilles… (ou des choses méchantes, mais je préfère les choses gentilles)_

Ave ! **Alea Jacta Est** :3


	2. Invité surprise

_**Merci pour votre accueil les gars ! :D**_

_Ça me fait franchement plaisir de voir que ma fiction, ou tout du moins mon premier chapitre a plu ! Merci à mes **sept reviewer** (six en fait, parce qui en a une c'est ma bêta) et aux deux personnes qui m'ont mis en alerte sans se manifester ! Mais ça m'a quand même fais super plaisir que vous vous arrêtiez sur ma fiction ! J'espère que ce **second chapitre** comblera vos attentes ! Je poste super tôt (comparer à mon rythme habituel), mais c'est surement du aux vacances, et à mes chapitres qui sont quand même relativement court, aux alentours de **3500 mots** à chaque fois. Mais c'est aussi et surtout la motivation que vos super Review m'ont donné ! Ça me fait vraiment suuuuper plaisir, et j'espère que vous serez encore là pour la suite ! Je réponds à tout le monde, sauf ceux qui sont pas inscrit, mais si vous me passez une adresse mail je peux vous répondre ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas la seule **âme en détresse **qui attend le tome suivent avec impatience !_

_Un merci particulier aussi à **Legend**, qui est mon premier Reviewer, mais aussi mon seul reviewer Anonyme, alors j'ai pas pu le remercier comme il se doit... J'espère te revoir pour la suite !  
_

_Donc je vais abréger pour vous laisser lire le chapitre qui arrive ! On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre )_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Assise en tailleur sur le lit, Annabeth écoutait patiemment Percy raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé, en n'omettant aucun détail. Elle hochait la tête par moment, et fronçait les sourcils à d'autres. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé à la partie où ils avaient tué le géant qu'elle émit une objection, les bras croisée.

-Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez fait. Je veux dire, comment ont-ils pu assommer le géant ? Je ne comprends pas.

Percy se gratta la tête, contrit, et offrit un maigre sourire à Annabeth.

-Et bien… je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire… c'est à Hazel et Frank.

Percy avait volontairement omit de parler des particularités de ses amis. Bien qu'il eût une confiance totale en Annabeth, il sentait que ce n'était pas à lui de raconter ça. Annabeth hocha la tête, et l'encouragea à continuer avec un grand sourire. Percy finit avec brio son histoire, racontant comme il avait tué le géant qui devait s'opposer à Poséidon avec l'aide de Terminus, et Annabeth fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

-Les Romains ont décidément une multitude impressionnante de dieux.

-Oui. Acquiesça-t-il, légèrement déçu qu'elle ne paraisse pas plus que ça impressionnée par son acte de bravoure. Et ils ne vénèrent pas tous les dieux de la même manière que nous. Ils ont une nette préférence pour Arès, je veux dire Mars, ici. Grimaça Percy, et Annabeth hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Enfin ! Qu'es ce que vous avez fais de beau vous pendant ces huit mois ?

-Oh tu sais… marmonna Annabeth, les joues un peu rougies. Rien de très spécial… Léo construisait l'Argo II avec le bungalow Héphaïstos, et les autres s'organisaient le mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour défendre la Colonie.

-Et toi ?

Annabeth plissa le nez, et ses yeux gris prirent une teinte orageuse en se posant sur Percy.

-Moi je te cherchais, idiot.

-Pendant huit mois ?

Ses joues étaient d'un rouge un peu plus soutenue, mais elle ne répondit pas, se levant du lit, et replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Je crois qu'ils veulent nous faire visiter le camp, Léo, Grover et deux romains discutent dehors. On devrait les rejoindre.

-Toujours aussi habile pour couper court à une discussion 'Beth. Sourit Percy, alors qu'Annabeth descendait les marches, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

Une fois dehors, Percy reconnu Frank et Hazel, en pleine discussion avec Grover et Léo. Il entraina Annabeth jusqu'à eux, et leur sourit. Un peu renfrognée, Annabeth hocha faiblement la tête pour les saluer, ce que Grover fit remarquer, avant de se taire abruptement face au regard d'Annabeth. En face de Percy, Frank regardait Percy et Annabeth d'un air curieux, comme si il cherchait à comprendre qui elle était exactement, alors qu'Hazel semblait rayonnante. Elle sourit et tendit la main à Annabeth, son regard s'adoucissant quelque peu. A coté, Léo s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Alors, c'est toi Percy. On n'a pas trop eus le temps de se présenter tout à l'heure en haut… Il sourit à cette évocation, et Annabeth serra les dents. Moi c'est Léo. Léo Valdez.

Percy vit imperceptiblement Hazel tiquer, mais ne dit rien.

-Percy Jackson. Alors c'est toi qui a construit cette merveille ? Bravo ! C'est un chef d'œuvre.

-Un chef d'œuvre qui fuit. Marmonna Annabeth, et Léo rit gauchement.

-Ouais… désolé pour ça Annabeth. Je voulais demander à la reine de beauté ou à Jason de m'aider pour rafistoler le moteur, mais ils avaient tout les deux disparu et… Bah, j'me voyais pas trop demander aux chasseresses.

-C'est rien. Le fonctionnement du bateau est fascinant. Même si c'est salissant de le faire en plein vol. Rajouta-t-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil à ses vêtements.

-Il est en état pour aller jusqu'en Europe ? Demanda Percy, perplexe.

-Evidemment ! C'était juste un petit problème pour le vol… Mais quand tu seras sur le bateau, y'aura aucun soucis, on pourra faire mer ou ciel ! Il fit un clin d'œil à Percy. Ma merveille est parfaite.

-J'aime beaucoup le dragon en tête de proue. Admit Frank, et Léo bomba le torse, comme euphorique.

-Ouais ! C'était le dragon de la colonie ! On l'avait pris pour aller en quête, mais il c'est cassé en plein vol alors… Festus est devenue notre tête de proue. Vachement plus classe qu'une sirène, vous trouvez pas ?

-C'était le Dragon de la Colonie ? Tiqua Percy, et Annabeth acquiesça. Mais je croyais qu'ils voulaient le détruire maintenant que… il laissa sa phrase mourir, et Grover hocha gravement la tête.

-Ouais, on m'a dit qu'il avait dompté le dragon comme un dieu ! Enfin… façon de parler. Se reprit-il.

Léo hocha modestement la tête, et balbutia quelques mots. Soudainement, Piper arriva derrière lui, la mine maussade, et le front plissé. A plus la regarder, Percy se rendit compte que Piper était une très belle fille. Elle avait les yeux brillant, d'une couleur qu'il n'aurait su saisir, ainsi qu'une prestance qu'il n'avait pas vu grand monde avoir. Elle semblait marcher comme une conquérante, comme si rien ne lui résistait. Elle avait ce petit truc qu'il avait déjà vu chez quelqu'un d'autre, qui lui donnait l'impression que son visage avait encore des multitudes de choses à lui faire découvrir. Il devait la fixer depuis un peu trop longtemps, car Annabeth lui donna un coup de coude dans de ventre assez discret, mais aussi assez fort pour lui faire un bleu. Il lança un regard d'excuse à Annabeth qui plissa es yeux en réponse. A côté de lui, Frank la regardait avec le même étonnement.

-Tu es une fille d'Aphrodite. Lança Percy, et Piper lui sourit faiblement.

-Ouais… il semblerait. A propos je suis Piper McLean. Enchantée de te rencontrer Percy. Tout à l'heure nos présentation ont été un peu… écourtées.

-Où est Jason ? demanda Léo, et Piper plissa le nez.

-Avec Reyna. Lança-t-elle avec une joie feinte que n'importe qui aurait pu déceler. Ils se remémorent de doux _souvenirs_. Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot avec un air sombre, et Léo hocha la tête avec compréhension.

-A ce propos, vous êtes venu pour nous faire visiter le camp, non ? Sourit Annabeth.

-Oui ! Répondit Hazel. On c'est dit qu'étant donné que Percy ne connait pas encore trop bien le camp, on pourrait vous le faire visiter.

-Génial. S'exclama Léo. Tu viens avec nous Grover ?

-Je crois que je vais aller chercher Tyson plutôt…

-Puis tu pourrais te faire accompagner par quelques nymphes. Sourit Percy.

-C'est une idée. Sourit Grover, avant de partir en petit sauts.

-Très bien, alors suivez nous ! Nous serons vos guides de la Cinquième Cohorte !

-En avant _Graecus_ ! Lança Frank.

Hazel commença par leur montrer le champ de bataille ainsi que les différents lieux important de Rome, sous le regard attentif d'Annabeth qui devait tenter de tout enregistrer. Ceci amusa Percy, qui ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il savait tout ça, rendant Annabeth légèrement contrariée. Hazel leur annonça qu'ils finiraient par les bains, qui étaient selon elle le plus beau lieu du camp, et les entraina vers les temples des dieux.

-Au fait, vous êtes les fils de qui ? demanda soudain Léo, et Piper lui tapa sur le bras.

-T'as pas une manière plus classe de poser la question ? Siffla-t-elle. Excusez le, il ne connait pas le tact.

-Tu voulais que je demande ça comment ? grogna Léo, et Piper pinça les lèvres.

-C'est rien, apaisa Frank, mal à l'aise. Je suis… le fils de Mars. Marmonna-t-il.

-Qui c'est Mars ? Tiqua Léo, en se tournant vers Piper, mais celle-ci était visiblement en train de réfléchir.

-C'est le dieu de la guerre, Arès. Répondit Annabeth.

-C'est… le frangin de Clarisse ? Il grimaça. Cette meuf me fait flipper.

-Il n'a rien à voir avec Clarisse ! Intervint Percy. Il est cool, et gentil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Frank. Et en plus il a du sang de Poséidon dans les veines –enfin de Neptune, mais c'est la même chose.

-Ouah… Donc c'est un… double demi-dieu ? Lança Léo, et Piper hocha la tête de droite à gauche, dépitée.

-Et toi tu es la fille de qui ? sourit-elle à Hazel, et celle-ci blanchis un peu.

-La… la fille de Pluton. Enfin… du dieu des enfers, Hadès.

Annabeth fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

-Cool… On a trois enfants des trois grands ! Tenez vous bien les Géants, ont va vous réduire en bouilli ! Scanda Léo, et Hazel reprit un peu des couleurs.

-Et vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Moi je suis le fils d'Héphaïstos, seigneur des forges. Répondit fièrement Léo. Je sais pas quel dieu c'est chez vous…

-Jason te l'avais dis, c'est Vulcain. Répondit Piper. Moi je suis la fille d'Aphrodite, Vénus je crois chez vous.

-Et moi je suis une fille d'Athéna, Minerve pour les romains.

-Cool. Marmonna Frank, avant de se remettre à marcher.

(...)

Il devait être aux environ de 19h, quand ils eurent fini la visite du camp en entier, et ils se rendirent au diner sans plus de cérémonie. Grover les attendait déjà à leur table, en pleine discussion avec une Nymphe qui semblait sous le charme. A côté de lui, Tyson appelait « ses frères » avec de grands signe de bras. A l'autre bout de la salle, Jason prenait congé de Reyna pour venir vers eux, et Piper releva la tête, offrant son plus beau sourire à cette dernière, ce qui amusa Annabeth.

Percy se demanda rapidement ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il rejoindre Reyna et s'assoir avec elle, en temps que nouveau préteur, ou pouvait-il simplement s'assoir avec ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui, et cessa de se poser des questions en voyant Annabeth, rayonnante, qui s'asseyait à table. Il se plaça juste à côté d'elle, en parfaite adéquation avec toute l'après midi, et elle lui servit un sourire éblouissant, qui en aurait fait pâlir Aphrodite elle-même.

Sur un petit nuage, il eut juste le temps d'appeler Hazel et Frank pour qu'ils s'assoient avec eux, avant que les chasseresses ne s'installent et ne remplissent toute la table. Les Nymphes bougeaient au gré des commandes, et la salle de repas ne désemplissait pas. Mais malgré tout, les romains, mis à part Frank et Hazel, ne se mélangeaient pas avec le reste de leur groupe. Percy vit que Jason aussi l'avait remarqué, et cette réaction l'inquiétait quelque peu. Si trois Grecs ne pouvaient pas se mélanger à des bataillons de Romain, comment les deux colonies pouvaient-elles ne serait-ce que coopérer ?

Mais Percy décida de ne pas se laisser aller dans la morosité. Il demanda à une nymphe un paquet de Dragibus bleu, et se laissa aller dans les rires de ses amis. Il parlerait de ce problème demain.

(...)

Percy se réveilla tôt ce matin là. Il ne prit pas la peine de se préparer plus que ça, enfila rapidement un rechange, et se dirigea au pavillon. Le camp était encore un peu silencieux, mais une fois arrivé au pavillon, il remarqua Jason, dehors, assit sur un rocher. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, aussi, Percy prit la peine d'annoncer sa présence.

-Oh. Salut Percy.

-Salut. Soucis de sommeil ?

-Soucis tout court en fait… marmonna-t-il. On doit aller voir Reyna vers 11h, c'est ça ?

-Ouais. Acquiesça Percy. Mais je crois qu'Octave ne se pointera que vers 11h30, elle veut discuter avec nous seuls à seuls, d'abord.

Jason ne sembla pas se détendre pour autant.

-T'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer. Tenta de relativiser Percy, et Jason hocha la tête.

-C'est pas vraiment Reyna qui m'inquiète… C'est plutôt… Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas entendu. C'est plutôt le camp en lui-même. J'ai peur que vous, qu'ils ne soient pas bien accepté au camp. Et je n'ai pas d'idée pour faire changer ça.

-Ouais, j'ai remarqué moi aussi. Admit Percy. Mais je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus. Je veux dire... On peut pas forcer les gens d'ici à t'aimer. Et je doute que cette fois gagner à capture l'étendard, ou je ne sais plus comment s'appelle votre jeu, leur soit d'une grande aide. Ça risquerait de les braquer plus qu'autre chose.

Jason acquiesça et soupira.

-On peut toujours essayer de s'intégrer à eux. Leur mode de vie, participer comme n'importe quel citoyen. Lança Annabeth, qui venait de sortir du pavillon. S'ils ne font pas de pas vers nous, nous devons faire un pas vers eux.

Jason l'observa quelques instants, puis hocha la tête.

-Il faudrait qu'on vous fasse devenir citoyen romain. En probatio bien sur… c'est une bonne idée. Il sourit franchement à Annabeth, qui le lui rendit. Les autres sont réveillé ? demanda-t-il, et Annabeth haussa les épaules.

-Et bien Piper est en train de s'habiller, j'ai réveillé Grover, et Léo remuait un peu tout à l'heure. De toute façon c'est bientôt l'heure de rendez vous que nous a donné Hazel pour aller aux bains, il avait hâte de les tester à ce que j'ai compris.

Jason acquiesça une nouvelle fois, et décida de partir à la rencontre d'Hazel. Percy prit place sur un rocher juste à côté, et Annabeth pris l'initiative de réunir ses cheveux dans un chouchou. Percy sentait en lui une petite pointe d'amertume pointer le bout de son nez. Ses amis étaient là, mais il lui semblait qu'ils avaient soudés des liens entre eux que lui n'avait pas. Il sentit le regard d'Annabeth bruler sur lui, et se tourna vers elle.

-Tu as l'air contrarié, Percy. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne le suis pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, et il soupira. Okay, je le suis un peu. Mais rien de bien grave…

-Si tu le dis… marmonna-t-elle sans trop y croire. Elle se tut quelque instant, et repris, hésitante. Hazel et Frank sont sympas. Ils sont un peu uniques en leur genre.

-Ouais. Répondit-il. C'est les deux seuls qui m'approchaient quand je suis arrivé ici. Et puis, ils sont vraiment impressionnants dans leur genre. Piper, Léo et Jason aussi ont l'air sympa. Il laissa un petit silence et se repris. En fait, j'aime bien Léo.

-Evidemment… soupira Annabeth, et Percy releva un sourcil. Oh rien, c'est juste que Thalia l'aime pas trop. Alors, ça paraissait évident que tu allais l'apprécier. S'amusa Annabeth.

-Hazel et Frank sont arrivés ? dit en arrivant Piper, qui trainait derrière elle Grover et Léo. Salut Percy ! Rajouta-t-elle en le voyant.

-Salut Perc' ! lança Grover, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Léo se contenta de bailler, et Piper leva les yeux au ciel.

-Jason est allé les rejoindre, je pense qu'on devrait aller aux bains, on se retrouvera là bas. Répondit Percy, et tout le monde lui emboita le pas.

Comme prévu par Hazel la veille, le matin, les bains n'étaient pas des plus fréquentés. Aussi, une fois les deux groupes séparés, les deux salles dans lesquelles ils évoluaient respectivement étaient toutes deux presque vides. Seule la présence d'Octave dans le bain des hommes fit grimacer Percy, alors qu'ils entendirent le plongeon d'une des filles –vraisemblablement Piper, vu le rire qui s'en suivit– résonner dans la salle. Octave grimaça, comme si plonger dans une énorme piscine d'eau chaude était quelque chose d'indécent, mais ne dis rien de plus.

Jason empêcha tout de même Léo d'imiter Piper, et Frank rentra silencieusement dans le bain. Ils se placèrent dans un angle, éloignés le plus possible d'Octave, et Léo s'étendit de tout son long dans le bain, soupirant de joie.

-Okay, alors retire ce que j'ai dis hier, cette colonie a bien une chose pour elle : ses bains.

Percy vit que ni Jason, ni Frank ne commentèrent, alors il n'en rajouta pas non plus.

-C'est comment votre colonie ? Tenta Frank, et Léo rit.

-C'est le pied. L'éclate totale. Et là on est en temps de guerre, alors j'ose pas imaginer ce que c'est quand on est plus détendu !

Il rentra dans une description du camp de son arrivée par char volant à son départ, ce qui rappela à Percy tout un tas de moment qu'il avait vécu là bas, à commencer par son arrivée à lui, ainsi que sa première quête.

-En clair, la colonie de Sang-Mêlée, c'est le paradis sur Terre, mec.

-Le camp Jupiter est bien aussi quand même. Grogna Jason, patriote.

-Mais vous êtes… il s'interrompit en entendant le cri d'Hazel, mais l'absence de bruit qui suivit du le rassurer quelque peu, et il tenta de continuer. Vous… Euh je sais plus ce que je voulais dire les gars. Il rougit un peu, et Jason sourit.

-T'en fais pas, ça se comprend, Hazel m'a fait sursauter à moi aussi. Ça doit être Piper qui fait des siennes… Cette fille est une pile électrique. Il avait dit ça avec un sourire si tendre, que Percy se sentait presque honteux d'avoir entendu ça.

-Cette Hazel, c'est ta copine ? demanda abruptement Léo. Si abruptement, que Frank devin encore un peu plus rouge, et resta bouche baie.

-Piper avait raison quand elle parlait de ton manque flagrant de tact hier. Rit Percy, tentant de réorienter la conversation loin de son ami.

-Léo, tu pourrais demander ça autrement… Marmonna Jason, mal à l'aise.

-Argh, c'est compliqué tout ça… Il ajouta quelque chose sur les matières organiques en marmonnant que Percy ne comprit pas. Désolé, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, c'est juste que vous étiez mignon hier et… Bah je croyais que vous étiez ensemble genre… pour de vrai tu vois ? Et… Les gars aidez moi je m'enfonce là !

-Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui mets les pieds dans le plat, je vais te laisser te débrouiller, mec, désolé. Répondit Percy en riant.

Il jeta un regard qui semblait crier « Aide moi ! » à Jason, mais celui-ci hocha négativement la tête.

-C'est pas grave. Marmonna finalement Frank. Euh, ouais, on est… On est ensemble, je crois. Enfin, ouais.

-C'est cool. Répondit Jason, souriant, et Léo expira, soulagé.

-Et toi Percy, cette Annabeth, c'est… ?

-C'est ma petite amie. Répondit Percy, avec un sourire.

Frank acquiesça, et Léo se tourna vers Jason.

-Aller, tu dois finir notre tour de table, Fils des cieux.

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu parler. Rétorqua Jason, et Léo ricana, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous en faites pas, va ! Dès que j'aurais une petite amie, je pense que même là haut ils le sauront. Mais toi par contre, Jason Grace –Percy tiqua, mais il ne sut pas immédiatement pourquoi– sors-tu, ou non avec notre charmante reine de beauté ?

-Ferme là Léo. Octave va nous entendre, et je ne veux pas… Il jeta un coup d'œil au mur derrière lequel les filles étaient. Et c'est compliqué, avec Reyna et tout ça…

-Le mec chelou cherche à nous écouter depuis tout à l'heure mais il arrive à rien. Répondit Léo. Répond, c'est simple comme question non ?

-Je sais pas Léo. Coupa froidement Jason, et Léo soupira.

-Madre dios…

(...)

Dans l'autre salle, Hazel ouvrait la marche expliquant à Annabeth tout les secrets de l'architecture du bassin. A l'autre bout, trois filles reniflèrent de dépis et sortirent de l'eau. Au moment où elles passèrent près d'elles, Piper plongea dans l'eau en faisant une bombe, trempant les trois filles au passage. Elle ressortit de l'eau en riant, alors que les trois Romaines sifflaient de rage.

-On avait dit de ne faire de vague Piper. La réprimanda Annabeth, amusée. Elle ne semblait pas du tout offusquée par la prise d'initiative de Piper, et rentra dans l'eau rapidement. C'est magnifique Hazel.

-Les bains publics… Souffla celle-ci en rentrant à son tour dans l'eau. C'est vraiment la plus belle invention romaine.

-Hum. Admit Piper, avant de se tourner vers Hazel. Dis-moi : qu'es qu'il se passe entre Jason et votre grande prêtresse ?

-Préteur. Corrigea Annabeth, mais Piper balaya son objection d'un revers de la main.

-Euh… Rien à ce que je sais. Je sais qu'ils étaient plutôt proches, mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Du moins pas encore…

Piper acquiesça, en pleine réflexion, puis soupira. Annabeth se laissa flotter dans l'eau, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Hazel qui parlait à Piper du camp Jupiter. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hazel s'immergea totalement dans l'eau, et Piper s'étira avec délice. Elle était en train de bailler quand Hazel sortit sa tête de l'eau, ramena ses cheveux en arrière, et se figea net. Elle poussa un cri sec, les yeux exorbités.

D'un bon, Piper se retourna, et Annabeth en fit de même. Entre les deux filles, une légère bruine scintillait, reflétant un visage choqué, rougi par l'embarra. Le garçon balbutia quelques excuses, alors qu'Hazel s'enfonçait dans l'eau. Annabeth attrapa sa serviette qu'elle enroula autour d'elle, et posa son regard furieux sur le garçon. Celui-ci perdit de sa couleur rouge pour blanchir à vue d'œil, et la voix d'Annabeth claqua.

-Nico, à quoi tu joue exactement ?

* * *

_**Voila pour vous D**_

_Alors l'histoire se met doucement en place… Mais vous n'imaginez pas comme c'est dur de manier une dizaines de personnages en même temps… Donc forcément, y'en a qui en patissent un peu… J'espère que vous le ressentez pas trop :p Si l'histoire manque un peu d'action (ou d'intérêt), vous en faite pas, elle en gagne par la suite, et je vous promet des combats ! (je le sais, j'ai deux chapitres d'avance [Miiiiiiraaaaaacle, ça m'était jamais arrivé])_

_C'est une fiction Percy/Annabeth, alors je m'excuse si leurs moment à deux sont pas top, j'essayerai d'améliorer ça )_

_Bon bah j'espère que ma fiction continue de vous plaire, et je vous invite cordialement à vous adresser à la pauvre âme solitaire que je suis dans **la boite à Review**. Ça me motive à Donf, et la motivation, c'est un truc vachement capricieux chez moi…_

_**Hasta**_ _**la vista, amigos ! **_


	3. Pour plus de cohésion

_**Hola !**  
Et me voila pour le chapitre trois !_**  
**

_Pour le coup, je voulais poster plus vite, mais j'ai pas eus internet pendant une semaine et demi, puis c'était la rentrée Mardi. Le temps de me remettre de mes émotion, on est Jeudi. Alors vite: **JE POSTE** ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire là tout de suite (étonnant et rare, profitez !) **  
**_

_Ah si ! Je voulais me plaindre un peu du fait que j'ai perdu mes lecteurs. Divisé par deux: POUF ! Alors un **immense**, que dis-je, un **gigantesque Merci** à mes cinq reviewer ! Vous êtes au top ! tant que vous serez là, j'arriverai à continuer cette histoire ! J'ai encore deux chapitres d'avances, donc ça va, mais je dois vite écrire la suite ! Mon emploi du temps et ma nouvelle vie de Terminale S ne me permet pas le luxe d'écrire tout les soirs, alors je vais tenter de le faire dès que je peux ! J'ai déà une idée de tout ce que je vais faire, et vu que j'écris des chapitres relativement courts, je pense que je vais poster aux alentours de dix chapitres. C'est bien ça non ? Pas le temps de se lasser, et assez pour rentrer dans l'histoire !  
_

_Merci aussi, aux **quatre personnes** qui m'ont **mis en favoris** sur cette histoire. Je les **remercie** pas assez eux aussi !  
_

_Sinon vous aurez remarqué que j'ai encore changé le résumé, et le titre aussi cette fois ! Je me suis dis que peut être que la disparition de mes lecteurs, et le fait que je n'en ai pas de nouveaux était peut être due au fait que mon histoire semblait repoussante. Et puis je n'étais vraiment pas satisfaite de mon titre et de mon résumé. Là ça va mieux ^^  
_

_Bon et bien je crois que pour une personne qui n'avait rien à dire, je me suis suffisamment étalée !  
**Bonne lecture, lecteurs courageux !**  
_

* * *

**Note Bene :** Comme on l'a fait remarquer, Nico est là. Non, dans mon histoire il n'a pas été capturé par Gaïa. Je ne modifie que des petites chose par rapport au livre, l'enlèvement de Nico et les 10 avant de partir en quête en font parti. Désolée. ^^

* * *

_Hazel_ _sortit sa tête de l'eau, ramena ses cheveux en arrière, et se figea net. Elle poussa un cri sec, les yeux exorbités._

_D'un bon, Piper se retourna, et Annabeth en fit de même. Entre les deux filles, une légère bruine scintillait, reflétant un visage choqué, rougi par l'embarra. Le garçon balbutia quelques excuses, alors qu'Hazel s'enfonçait dans l'eau. Annabeth attrapa sa serviette qu'elle enroula autour d'elle, et posa son regard furieux sur le garçon. Celui-ci perdit de sa couleur rouge pour blanchir à vue d'œil, et la voix d'Annabeth claqua._

_-Nico, à quoi tu joue exactement ?_

Nico balbutia quelques paroles sans queue ni tête, et Piper imita Annabeth en prenant une serviette, alors que celle-ci en passait une autre à Hazel. Nico se massa les tempes, décontenancé, et releva la tête.

-Annabeth, c'est qui ce mec ? Siffla Piper, rouge de colère.

-Tu le connais ? S'étonna Hazel, et Annabeth soupira.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais ici Nico ? Comment as-tu pu nous envoyer un message Iris... ici ?! Et au camp Jupiter en plus !

Nico perdit encore un peu de sa contenance, mais il tenta de se reformer un visage neutre.

-Je voulais parler à ma sœur. Répondit-il, et les yeux d'Annabeth se rétrécirent.

-Comment ça, ta sœur ? dit-elle, d'une voix un peu plus douce, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un de gravement malade.

-C'est moi, sa sœur. Marmonna Hazel, et Annabeth se tourna vers elle, puis vers Nico, et répéta ce petit manège trois fois, avant de pointer son regard accusateur vers lui, toute douceur ayant disparu de son visage.

-Qu'es ce que c'est que cette histoire Nico ? Ce n'est pas Bianca. C'est une fille de Pluton. Tu ne devrais même pas connaitre son existence.

-Et bien je la connais. Grogna-t-il.

-Explique-toi, Nico. Siffla-t-elle, mais Nico ne répondit pas.

Annabeth garda le silence quelques instant avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Piper fronça les sourcils, et Hazel recula d'un pas. Annabeth semblait folle de rage, elle fixa Nico avec hargne, et serra le poing. Nico semblait assez effrayé, mais tentait de ne pas le montrer. Hazel n'avait jamais vu son frère comme ça, avec un visage d'un adolescent prit en faute. Il semblait avoir perdu quelques années, et Hazel se sentait plus grande sœur qu'autre chose devant le visage livide de Nico.

-Tu savais pour le camp Jupiter. Cracha Annabeth, et Nico grimaça. Et j'en suis presque sure, tu savais que Percy était là.

Elle le fixa avec défit pendant quelques instants, avant de jurer en Grec –un juron qu'Hazel ne comprit pas, mais qui devait être assez vulgaire, car Piper ouvrit de grand yeux. D'un dernier geste, Annabeth éclaboussa rageusement l'image de Nico, et sortit du bain. Dans le message Iris, Nico soupira, salua rapidement Hazel, lui promettant de la rappeler plus tard, et disparu, blême, alors qu'Annabeth quittait la salle pour se rhabiller.

-Que… marmonna Piper. Qu'es ce que c'était que ça ? Elle se tourna vers Hazel. C'est vraiment ton frère ? Je veux dire, le mec qu'Annabeth a pourri… c'est ton frère ?

-Hazel hocha rapidement la tête. En fait, c'est… Lui aussi un fils de Pluton. Mais je… je ne sais pas comment il connait Annabeth.

-Elle a dit qu'il n'était pas censé te connaitre… Marmonna Piper. Tu crois… que ça pourrait être un fils d'Hadès ?

Hazel ne répondit pas, et Piper s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bon, et bien je pense qu'on devrait… Y aller ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Hazel acquiesça, et elles sortirent du bain.

(...)

Une fois dehors, elles aperçurent Annabeth, assise sur un banc, les bras croisés, en plein réflexion. Hazel et Piper s'approchèrent d'elle avec attention, puis Annabeth brisa le silence.

-Que voulait Nico ?

-Je sais pas. Répondit Hazel. Il a disparu juste après ton départ… Elle hésita puis continua. Tu connais mon frère ?

Annabeth la testa du regard, puis soupira.

-Ton frère… Pourquoi dis tu que c'est ton frère ?

-Parce que nous sommes tous les deux des enfants de Pluton.

-Ce n'est pas un fils de Pluton. Répondit Annabeth. Mais Hazel de broncha pas, elle s'y attendait. C'est le fils d'Hadès. Il est né bien plus tôt dans le siècle dernier, mais a été coincé dans le casino Lotus pendant des années, et il est sortit au moment de l'accomplissement de la Prophétie. Il pouvait être le héro mentionné, mais il n'avait pas encore 16 ans et… Elle s'interrompit, sachant que tout ceci ne mènerait à rien, puis repris. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

-Euh… Il est arrivé en même temps que moi, ça doit faire un an, quelque chose comme ça.

Annabeth serra les dents.

-Il a déjà rencontré Percy ? Hazel hocha la tête et Annabeth soupira. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi il n'a pas trouvé utilise de me le dire… marmonna Annabeth entre ses dents, et Piper se demanda si elle parlait toujours de ce Nico, ou bien de Percy. Elle releva finalement la tête, et tenta de sourire. J'aimerai… qu'on ne parle pas de ce qui vient de se passer. A personne.

Hazel hocha la tête, peu sure d'elle, mais Piper ricana.

-Quoi, je ne vais pas pouvoir dire à tout le monde qu'un mec gothique bizarre m'a vu dans mon bain ? T'es dure, An' !

Annabeth leva les yeux face au surnom, et les garçons sortirent des bains.

(...)

Percy remarqua immédiatement qu'Annabeth était énervée. Et pour cause, ça se voyait aussi bien à sa manière de battre la mesure sur le sol, à ses yeux qui avaient virés gris foncés, et à ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mais plus encore, ça se voyait à sa manière de fusiller du regard chaque caillou qui était sur sa route. Percy préféra ne rien dire, sachant très bien qu'avec sa dextérité avec les mots il ne parviendrait qu'à la contrarier encore plus. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'heure au pavillon de Reyna –ce qui ne sembla pas améliorer l'humeur d'Annabeth, ni celle de Piper, qui sembla soudainement devenir une lionne. Thalia arriva finalement, représentant les chasseresse. Elle les salua tous un a un, et ils entrèrent.

Reyna les salua à son tour poliment, les laissa rentrer, et ses deux chiens commencèrent à grogner. Léo fit un pas en arrière, ce qui amusa Hazel. Reyna inspira, puis pris la parole.

-Bonjour. Je voulais vous parler, avant qu'il y ait Octave. Elle les fixa tous quelques instants et poursuivit. Je ne dirai qu'une seule chose, méfiez vous de lui. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il mijote, mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il va tenter d'assoir son pouvoir sur le camp, et ce, d'autant plus depuis que Percy lui a fait l'affront de devenir préteur à sa place.

-Qui est Octave ? demanda Thalia.

-Le mec que t'as envoyé balader hier. Répondit Percy, et Thalia grogna.

-Oui, admit Reyna, mais nous devons quand même prendre en compte ses parole. Il est une personne importante du camp, et lit nos Augures en plus de ça.

-Vos augures ? Répéta Piper. Vous ne faites quand même pas ça à l'ancienne, en tuant des animaux j'espère ?

-Non, Octave découpe des peluches. Répondit Percy, en tentant de rester le plus neutre possible.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Léo et Thalia qui ricanèrent, avant que Jason le fasse taire Léo d'un regard.

-Enfin, passons. Coupa Reyna. Vous nous raconterez votre quête quand Octave sera là, mais pour l'instant je tiens surtout à avoir votre opinion sur la marche à suivre ici. Comme vous avez pu le constater vous ne faites pas l'unanimité au camp et…

-Pour ce problème Reyna, l'interrompit Jason, nous en avons discuté ce matin avec Percy et Annabeth, et il nous est apparu un plan pour concrétiser leur immersion dans le camp. Il se tourna vers Annabeth et Percy, pour voir si l'un d'eux voulait continuer, mais Annabeth lui fit un signe encourageant pour toute réponse. Nous pensons qu'ils devraient devenir des citoyens romains. Membres à part entière du Camp Jupiter. En période de Probatio, évidement. S'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

Reyna les observa quelques instant avant de se tourner vers Percy.

-Tu es autant préteur que moi Percy, alors si c'est en partie ton idée je suppose que tu es d'accord ?

-Je le suis totalement. Il marqua une pause, puis repris la parole. Mais je pense que Jason est en droit de récupérer ce poste qui est le sien.

Reyna hocha la tête avec approbation, mais Annabeth intervint.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je pense qu'au contraire montrer qu'il y a un grec ou un romain dans chaque camp nous aidera à les souder. En voyant que tu parviens à diriger avec Percy et que Jason en fait de même, ton camp de ne sentira pas lésé. Au contraire trop nous séparer risquerait d'accentuer les querelles entre nous.

-Annabeth a raison. Approuva Hazel, et Piper la suivit.

Thalia, Frank et Léo ne semblaient pas très convaincu, mais Rayna se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Très bien alors ne changeons rien. Mais personne ne voit d'inconvénient à ce que je consulte les deux avant de prendre une décision ? Personne ne dit mot, alors Reyna poursuivit. Très bien alors il faudra juste informer Octave que vous prendrez le statut de Probatio dès lors. Elle se massa la tempe, et observa sa fenêtre. D'ailleurs, il est ici.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Octave ouvrit la porte, se fendit d'un immense sourire, et armé d'un ours en peluche assez vieux, se plaça à la droite de Reyna. Il laissa son regard glisser sur toutes les personnes présente, sans trop écouter ce que disait Reyna, avant de s'arrêter quelques instants de plus sur Piper, et sur Annabeth. Une fois les explications de Reyna terminées, il se tourna vers elle, nettement moins joyeux qu'à son entrée dans la pièce.

-Les faire devenir des citoyens de Rome ? Il plissa le nez. Je doute que des Grecs puissent être Romains.

-C'est pour éviter les réactions de ce genre, que l'on veut les fondre dans la masse, Octave. Intervint Jason. Et de toute façon, les deux préteurs l'ont déjà décidé.

Octave semblait réfléchir à mille et une chose à la fois, son regard fixé sur Jason semblait serpentait toutes les idées possible et imaginable pour qu'il puisse retourner la situation en sa faveur. Il se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Percy eut soudain l'impression de voir son visage s'illuminer, et l'ombre d'un sourire se former sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Reyna, d'un sérieux profond, et repris la parole.

-Je pense que la meilleure manière de faire d'eux de vrais citoyens serait de les faires participé à nos jeux Reyna. Celle-ci tenta de masquer son étonnement, et fronça les sourcils. Nous devrions monter des jeux. Présenter à notre camp les Grecs dans les jeux aidera à mieux les faire passer pour de vrais romains.

Reyna semblait séduite par l'idée, mais Jason beaucoup moins. Il tenta d'appeler à l'aide Percy, mais Octave tapa dans ses mains, un air joyeux sur le visage.

-Parfait ! Nous organiseront donc des jeux dès demain ! La fête d'ouverture commencera ce soir ! On va organiser de grands jeux sur trois jours… J'irai demander à la première cohorte d'organiser ça. Parfait. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, et se tourna vers Reyna. Tout sera près pour demain à l'aube. Il suffit juste de demander aux Nymphe de préparer la cérémonie d'ouverture de ce soir et tout sera _parfait_.

Percy commençait à tiquer. Octave était trop enthousiaste, et Reyna semblait penser la même chose. Mais le mal était fait, et Octave se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, et sourit.

-Pourquoi tant se presser ? Tenta Reyna. Nous pouvons attendre un peu et…

-Le temps, répéta Octave avec flegme, ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous avons de trop, alors je pense qu'il serait plus sage de nous presser. Ils doivent être partit pour dans neuf jours à compter d'aujourd'hui. Il ne serait pas sage d'attendre plus. Les jeux sont tout de même physique, et même si ils leur feront aussi office d'entrainement, il risque de les fatiguer. Il hocha la tête avec désapprobation. Nous devrions commencer dès que c'est possible.

Reyna acquiesça faiblement, puis, désireuse de changer de sujet, se tourna vers Jason, et lui demanda de leur présenter sa quête. Dans un coin de la pièce, Percy voyait presque les pièces du plans d'Octave s'imbriquer dans ses yeux, et ne pu qu'approuver aux jurons Grecs que Thalia marmonnait dans sa barbe.

(...)

La plaque de Probatio d'Annabeth battait autour de son cou au rythme du vent, et elle releva ses pieds du fleuve en soupirant, avant de les replonger. Elle posa son livre sur le côté, et observa quelques instants Percy, allongé la tête sur ses jambes, qui s'amusait à former des tourbillons au dessus de l'eau. Il dut sentir son regard peser sur lui, car il releva la tête, et haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'es qu'il y a ?

Elle haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil à son livre qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle. Les mots Latin semblaient la narguer, et elle repoussa un peu plus le livre, avant de reposer son regard sur Percy. Elle pencha la tête et l'embrassa doucement, avant de se relever pour l'apercevoir. Il lui souriait comme un gamin heureux, et elle se surprit à sourire elle aussi.

-Alors là, je sais qu'il y a un problème. Annabeth Chase ne m'embrasserait pas sans raison.

-T'es qu'un idiot. Répondit-elle en lui tapant doucement sur l'épaule. Elle laissa son regard glisser sur le fleuve, avant de poser une nouvelle fois son regard sur Percy, qui la fixait encore. Tu sais ce qu'il va y avoir dans ces jeux ?

-Bof… Soupira Percy. Ils m'ont fait faire une sorte de « Capture l'étendard » à mon arrivée au camp. C'est peut être un truc du genre.

-Au temps romain, les jeux se passaient dans une arène, c'était des combats à mort avec des lions, des esclaves, des courses de char… Elle soupira elle aussi. Mais bon, au temps Romain ils n'éviscéraient pas des peluches.

Percy eut un petit rire, puis aperçu au loin Léo qui arrivait. Percy s'attendait à le voir rebrousser chemin en voyant qu'il était seul avec Annabeth, mais celui-ci ne se défila pas, et continua gaiment d'avancer, jusqu'à arriver à leur hauteur.

-Salut les gars. On profite de l'eau ?

-Tu t'es fais jeter par Piper ? Répondit Percy, et Léo grimaça.

-Elle m'a expulsé dès qu'Hazel a mit les voiles. Elle voulait rester seule avec Jason, alors elle m'a enjôlé. Je suis outré qu'elle ait pu faire ça à un ami !

-Enjôlé ? Répéta Percy, alors que Léo s'asseyait derrière Annabeth.

-C'est un des pouvoirs qui peuvent survenir chez certains enfants d'Aphrodite, quand elle dit quelque chose, tu as une envie irrésistible de le faire. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Répondit Annabeth.

-C'est comme ça qu'elle a convaincu Reyna et Octave à votre arrivée… marmonna Percy.

-Ouais. Admit Léo. Et moi je suis un fils du feu. Il paraîtrait que je porte malheur d'ailleurs. Rajouta-t-il, et il fit apparaitre une petite flamme pour appuyer ses dires.

Mais malgré son ton badin, Percy sentait une certaine détresse derrière ces paroles. Comme si il craignait vraiment de porter malheur.

-Ouais bah tu sais, il paraîtrait ici que la naissance d'un enfant de Neptune porterait la poisse aussi. Lança Percy, et Léo sourit.

-Génial, on est tout les deux sur la même quête. Ça va être la _folie _!

(...)

-Hazel ! L'interpela Annabeth, et Piper ralentit l'allure. Nico t'a rappelé ?

Dans sa grande robe noire, Hazel semblait être la digne fille d'Adès. Elle acquiesça, faisant valser ses cheveux bouclés, et se rapprocha un peu pour que les filles qui passaient autour n'entendent pas.

-Oui, il m'a appelé. Mais il m'a semblé… bizarre.

-Pas étonnant. Rit Piper, amusée. Après l'intervention d'Annabeth, je crois que n'importe qui serait perturbé.

-Il t'a dit pourquoi il avait lancé ce message Iris ? Parce que plus j'y pense, plus je ne trouve pas ça normal. Il t'appelle souvent comme ça ?

-Et bien non, jamais en fait… Les seules fois où on se parle, c'est quand il vient au camp. C'est la première fois qu'il utilise ce type de moyen.

-C'est un moyen de communication plus utilisé chez les Grecs que chez les romains. Rajouta Piper. Sous le regard perplexe d'Annabeth elle haussa les épaules. J'ai fais des recherches cet après midi. J'ai posé des questions à vos fantômes, mais aucun ne m'a parlé des messages Iris. La culture Grecque et Latine est à la fois si proche et si éloignée… c'est déconcertant !

-En tout cas, repris Hazel, j'ai trouvé ça étrange qu'il me contacte comme ça, mais il n'a rien dit. Il m'a juste demandé comment j'allais, ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi vous étiez ici, comment était ma quête… ce genre de chose.

Annabeth n'eut rien le temps de rajouter, que Frank apparu soudainement, souhaitant récupérer Hazel pour aller à la cérémonie d'ouverture. Celle-ci les salua chaudement, et ils partirent en chemin main dans la main. Annabeth soupira et échangea un regard avec Piper. Dans sa robe blanche, elle semblait odieusement belle. Annabeth la soupçonnait de décupler son pouvoir de séduction de manière consciencieuse, d'autant qu'elle allait se retrouver face à Reyna ce soir. A côté d'elle, Annabeth estimer porter sa robe beige avec autant de mérite qu'on le pouvait quand on était à côté d'une fille d'Aphrodite qui brûlait d'envie de montrer son amour.

Léo les rejoint par derrière, portant le même smoking que Frank, et –les filles purent s'en apercevoir à leur arrivée– que Percy et Jason. Ce dernier sourit à Piper, qui lui répondit par un autre sourire éblouissant, et ils avancèrent vers le réfectoire où se déroulait la cérémonie d'ouverture. Annabeth s'attendait encore à avoir Léo pour tenir la chandelle, avant de voir arriver Grover, dans un costume un peu plus adapté à ses formes. Elle cru pendant quelques instants qu'il allait entrainer Léo loin d'eux, mais ses espoirs se réduisirent à néant quand celui-ci entra dans une discussion qui devait sembler passionnante à Percy. Elle soupira longuement, et pris le chemin de la cérémonie, les trois autres sur les talons qui riaient. « Les mecs… » Songea-t-elle piteusement.

Une fois sur le lieu de la cérémonie, Reyna appela Percy qui monta sur l'estrade, et elle entama son discourt. La nouvelle du probatio des nouveaux venus ne fut pas très bien accueillie, mais l'annonce des jeux sembla leur mettre du baume à l'âme. Reyna scanda deux ou trois fois le nom de Rome, que toute l'assistance suivit, puis descendit se mêler à la foule. Elle rejoignit rapidement Jason et Piper, et Percy tenta de se rapprocher d'Annabeth.

-Alors, il y aura quoi dans ces jeux ? demanda Piper, et Annabeth se rapprocha.

-Et bien, ce sont des jeux traditionnels, alors il y aura des combats en arène demain, puis le jour suivant une mêlée opposant les cinq cohortes, et enfin on finira avec la traditionnelle course de char. Elle sourit, et poursuivit. Nous avons tenté de garder les jeux aussi traditionnels que possible, mais ça reste sans danger, ne vous en faites pas. On minimise les risques, et ce ne sont plus des combats à mort.

-Cool. Marmonna Léo. Ils risquent juste de nous éclater la face ? Génial ! On commence quand ?

* * *

**_Voilaaaaa ;)_**

_Ouais, vous l'aurez remarqué, j'aime bien finir sur une phrase d'un personnage. Je trouve que ça colle a l'ambiance de PJ une petite réaction sur le vif de nos sang mêlé ! _

_Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et qui sait, qu'il déchainera les foules, laissera monter une clameur telle qu'on avait pas vu depuis des années... Que mes les dieux se sentiront obligé de la dire pour être hype ! (Hype... J'utilise jamais ce mot. Je ne comprend pas ce mot. Stupide mot.) Alors soutenez la **révolution** qui va se mettre en marche ! Soyez un des précurseur de l'action: laissez moi **une Review les gars** ! Je sais à quel point c'est dur (flemme, quand tu nous tiens...) Mais par les temps qui courent, c'est une des dernières valeurs sures qu'on a. Et en plus, ça soutiendra la section Percy Jackson, qui, ne nous mentons pas, ressemble à un **no man's land**._

**_See you soon, my sweathearts :3_**


	4. Les Jeux

_**Hi everybody !**_

_Ouais je sais, ça craint, même avec des chapitres d'avance de je suis pas capable de poster un chapitre par semaine._

_Pourtant, vraiment, vous avez été géniaux au dernier chapitre ! J'ai eus droit à **15 Reviews** pour le chapitre précédent ! Et je ne vous parle pas des mises en alerte et favoris ! Vous êtes au top ! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise toujours, et d'avoir toujours plus de lecteurs ! On est rentré dans le vif du sujet avec le chapitre précédent, et celui là relate des jeux... J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût ;) Je dois avouer que ce genre de chapitre m'amuse. De l'action, des combats... J'ai pas le niveau de R.R. pour le suspense, mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment quand même !_

_Ah si, je voulais aussi remercier **Legend** d'être d'accord avec moi: "**Come in Hell !**" ça claque vachement plus !_

_Sur ce, **Bonne Lecture** très chers mortels !_

* * *

Au centre de l'arène, alignés et classés par cohorte, tous les citoyens de Rome attendaient. La clameur montait peu à peu, et l'excitation avait même réussi à gagner les Grecs. Du moins, elle était parvenue à gagner Léo et les chasseresses. Percy fut aussi étonné de voir qu'elle avait aussi réussi à gagner Annabeth. Ils portaient tous leurs armures Grecs, Jason y compris, et Percy les leur enviait. Mais sa cape de préteur ne pouvait pas s'associer avec la combinaison de combat Grecque, et ce, malgré tout les efforts qu'ils pouvaient faire pour rallier les deux camps.

Face à la foule, Octave termina son sacrifice en promettant de bons augures, et Reyna désigna d'un signe de la main deux romains, qui allèrent afficher les tirages au sort. Reyna avança d'un pas, et pris la parole.

-Pour ces jeux, nous avons besoin de trois arbitres, représentant les trois nations, et qui seront impartiaux du début à la fin. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, et poursuivit. Ma sœur Hylla sera le premier juge, représentante des Amazones. Le second juge sera un représentant des Grecs, Grover le Satyre. Celui-ci s'avança, et fit un clin d'œil à Percy. Enfin, je serais la dernière juge, représentante de Rome. Des applaudissements retentirent, et elle se tourna vers Thalia. Les Chasseresses n'ont qu'un seul maitre, et il s'agit de Dame Artémis. Vous avez donc acceptés d'être représenté en la personne du Satyre Grover.

Certaines chasseresses paraissaient mécontentes, mais Thalia se contenta d'acquiescer, en souriant à Grover.

-Très bien, alors que les jeux commencent. Finit-elle avec un grand sourire, puis elle attendit la fin des applaudissements pour reprendre la parole. Le premier jeu d'aujourd'hui, sera le combat d'arène. Il opposera un, ou deux personnes. Plusieurs personnes ont été tirées au sort, et ce sera ces personnes qui choisiront leur adversaire principal. Ils pourront, si ils le veulent ou non, faire un combat double, ou simple. La zone de combat est limitée dans l'arène. Porter atteinte à la vie de quelqu'un est profondément interdit, et un tel acte sera sévèrement puni. Il n'y a pas de limite de combats, et il sera aux juges de décider qui a gagner ou pas. Elle sourit, laissant peser ses mots sur l'assistance et sourit. Chaque gladiateur à droit au nombre d'arme qu'il désire, mais jamais un gladiateur ne doit posséder deux objets magiques en même temps. Si c'est fait, le joueur est disqualifié. Il est bien entendu possible aux héros d'utiliser leurs facultés spéciales, donc je vous pris de faire bien attention aux personnes que vous provoquer en combat. Elle marqua une petite pause. Maintenant, passons aux jeux. Elle sourit, un sourire franc que Percy ne lui avait que rarement vu, et repris. Dans une heure à l'arène, le nom des tirés au sort est inscrit derrière moi.

Et elle partit en coup de vent. Sans plus attendre, les lignes bien formées des cohortes ne devinrent plus qu'une masse informe, et tout le monde se rua sur le panneau d'affichage. Percy rejoint rapidement Annabeth, Hazel et Frank sur les talons, et Jason, Léo et Piper en firent de même. Thalia se dégagea des chasseresses pour se rapprocher d'eux, et poussa un rire tonitruant.

-J'aime beaucoup cette idée de jeu ! Mais faites attention aux Amazones, ces filles se battent comme des diablesses !

-Ouais… admit Percy. On a eut affaire à elles pendant notre quête.

-Vu ton air piteux j'imagine que tu as perdu ? ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi, Percy.

-Hé. Tiqua Percy, piqué au vif. Je n'ai pas perdu contre les amazones. Nous ne nous nous sommes pas vraiment affrontés. Annabeth ricana et Percy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu t'es fais battre par ces meufs, Percy ? demanda Léo. Je te croyais plus balèze que ça…

-Okay, bon on va le voir cet affichage ? Siffla Percy, coupant court à la conversation.

La foule avait un peu disparu de devant le panneau, la plupart ayant déjà filés récupérer leurs armes, et Percy n'eut aucun mal à voir l'affiche. Il la parcourut de haut en bas, mais n'y vis pas son nom. Quelque peu déçu, il observa plus attentivement, et poussa un sifflement admiratif. A côté de lui, Frank était extatique, et Thalia émit un sifflement joyeux.

-Deux des chasseresses ont étés tirées au sort ! Sourit-elle, et Frank explosa.

-Moi aussi !

-C'est cool mec ! commenta Léo, aussi déçu que Percy. Y'a quelqu'un d'autre qu'on connait ?

-Oh non… Maugréa Piper. J'y suis aussi.

Léo lui lança un regard outré, mais celle-ci n'eut pas plus de réaction.

-C'est génial. J'espère qu'on sera choisis pour les combats. Rajouta Jason, et Percy ne pu qu'acquiescer.

-Hum… je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais Octave a été choisi lui aussi. Renseigna Annabeth, les sourcils froncés. C'est un fils de qui ?

-C'est définitivement une mauvaise chose. Grinça Hazel, en croisant les bras.

-Je crois qu'il est un descendant d'Apollon. Lui répondit Percy. Enfin, de Phébus quoi…

-Donc il doit savoir manier les arcs, et être assez habile. Marmonna-t-elle, et Hazel renifla.

-M'ouais, c'est surtout un bon à rien à mon avis.

(...)

Dire que Piper était heureuse de participer à ces jeux aurait été mentir. La vérité, c'est qu'elle prenait plus ces réjouissances pour une punition qu'autre chose. Alors quand il fallu choisir son adversaire, elle décida de rajouter de l'amusement à la partie, et choisit une des deux filles qu'elle avait croisé la veille dans les bains, en disant qu'elle souhaitait faire un combat en double. Elle n'eut même pas à enjoler la fille, qu'elle choisit une des deux amies qui était avec elle. Aussi, Piper se tourna vers ses amis, et leur sourit.

-Les mecs, Reyna a dit que ça devait rester un minimum réglo, alors je pense qu'on va se faire un petit combat de fille. Annabeth, Hazel, laquelle me suit ?

Hazel rougit un peu, mal à l'aise, et changea de pied d'appui. Elle n'avait encore jamais participé à ce jeux, et en avait envie, mais ne se voyait pas tellement réclamer la place devant Annabeth, qui devait très certainement être bien meilleur qu'elle.

-Je passe mon tour. Répondit pourtant Annabeth, en souriant. Va y avec Hazel.

Cette dernière lui servit un sourire éblouissant qui la fit rire, et Piper lui fit un clin d'œil.

-On va faire un duo de choc ! T'as une arme magique ? Comme Hazel hochait la tête de manière négative, Piper plissa les yeux. Moi non plus… Vous croyez que ça va être gênant ?

-A vrai dire, ça dépend de comment elles vont se battre. Répondit Jason. Mais il serait dangereux pour vous d'emprunter un objet magique si vous ne savez pas vous en servir.

-C'est pas grave. Répondit Piper. Je peux toujours les enjôler, j'ai le droit là, c'est un combat ! T'as un don spécial Hazel ?

-Et bien… Je peux faire sortir des grosses pierres précieuses, creuser… Je suis la fille de Pluton alors…

-Génial ! Sourit Piper. On va tout détruire.

Les quatre filles se mirent au centre de l'arène, et de leur place, un peu plus en hauteur, Reyna, Grover et Hylla attendaient patiemment. Tout le monde s'installa dans les gradins de cette représentation miniature du colisée, et Percy et les autres se placèrent à une extrémité de la foule. L'arène, d'une taille tout de même relativement imposante, était jonchée de chars bancals, de bottes de pailles suffisamment haute pour cacher plusieurs personnes derrières, ainsi qu'une grande esplanade de terre, une autre d'eau, puis un feu de camp.

-Gladiateurs, présentez vous. S'exclama Reyna du sommet de son balcon, et ce fut à Piper de commencer.

-Je suis Piper McLean, fille d'Aphrodite. Je n'ai sur moi que mon poignard, elle leva en l'air l'arme d'Hélène de Troie, et une épée. Finit-elle en montrant l'épée qui pendait à son armure. Je n'ai aucun objet magique.

-Je suis Hazel Levesque, enchaina Hazel, fille de Pluton. Je n'ai pas d'objet magique non plus. Ma seule arme est ma Sparta. Elle la montra d'un geste ample, avant de se tourner vers les deux autres.

-Je suis Morgane Fleechter, fille de Cérès. J'ai sur moi un glaive ainsi qu'une lance. Elle fit taper sa lance sur le sol. Je n'ai pas non plus d'objet magique.

-Je suis Amanda Rocwood, fille de Mars. Elle laissa le nom de son père peser dans l'assemblée, comme pour faire peur à Piper, mais celle-ci se contenta de la dévisager, en lui cherchant un quelconque point commun avec Frank, mais tout ce qu'elle lui trouva, c'était l'air constamment en colère de Clarisse. J'ai une épée pour arme, et comme objet magique un fusil à pompe du dieu Mars.

Hazel fronça les sourcils. En haut de l'estrade, Reyna rappela les règles du combat, et énuméra les interdits. En bas, Hazel et Piper échangèrent un regard. Hazel avait déjà vu ce que faisaient les armes de Mars –la lance qu'il avait donné à Frank était vraiment effrayante–, et avait peur de ce que pouvait bien faire ce fusil. Piper semblait tenter de trouver une solution, contrariée, mais quand la fille de Cérès se tourna vers elle, elle se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire éblouissant. Elle n'avait pas d'autre plan. Manipuler l'ennemi était sa seule solution.

Reyna tapa dans ses mains lança un « Pour Rome ! » qui fut repris dans tout les gradins, et le combat commença.

« Bon… » Songea Piper, en reculant de quelque pas, et en armant son épée. « Cérès, c'est quelle divinité déjà ? » Elle n'eut pas plus le temps de se poser la question, ni même de demander à Hazel, que Morgane, d'un geste ample de la main, souleva des lopins de terre de la surface d'herbe présente dans l'arène, qui vinrent s'écraser au pied de Piper. Celle-ci sauta en arrière, et allait attaquer quand elle aperçu le brouillard marron qu'avait formé la terre face à elle. C'est à cet instant qu'Amanda décida d'attaquer, mais Hazel la contra avec une agilité qui la prit de court, et la fille de Mars tomba à la renverse, avant de se relever d'un bond.

-Merci. Lança Piper, avant de dégainer son épée une bonne fois pour toute.

« Donc, c'est la fille de Déméter. » Clarifia mentalement Piper, en barrant un des asseaux de Morgane, Amanda, vexée, s'acharnant plutôt sur Hazel à quelques mètres de là. « Il me faut un plan. Quelque chose… » Elle profita d'une perte d'attention légère de son adversaire pour lui écraser le pied, et elle la repoussa froidement avec le coude quelques mètres derrière. Mais soudain elle entendit un petit gémissement d'Hazel, qui s'écrasa dans la paille. Toutefois elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'Amanda lui asséna un coup dans le buste qui la sonna quelques instants.

Non décidément, Piper n'aimait pas ce jeu.

En haut des gradins, Jason avait l'air à la fois inquiet et contrarié. Il jura en latin, et Percy soupira longuement.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de ces jeux…

-Ouais, admis Jason, qui fixait Piper qui tentait tant bien que mal de repousser les attaques d'Amanda.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la clameur qui s'élevait dans les gradins, et fronça le nez.

-Ils ne sont pas ici pour souder les deux camps… Il reporta son attention sur Hazel, qui était en meilleure posture que Piper, et qui en venait presque à bout de Morgane. Mais bien pour casser du Grec.

-Il semblerait en effet que la domination de ces Morgane et Amanda leur donne du baume au cœur. Répondit Annabeth, en soupirant. Et elle n'a toujours pas utilisé son fusil de Mars… Tu ne saurais pas ce que c'est par hasard ?

-Non… Jason semblait dépité. Amanda est dans la seconde cohorte, je la connais pas trop.

Dans l'arène, Morgane fit pousser quelques céréales, qui firent trébucher Hazel. Celle-ci esquiva de justesse un coup d'épée. Le combat changeait de main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Piper qui semblait elle aussi mal en point. Le seul moyen qu'elles avaient de gagner se combat c'était d'arrêter ces duels. Leurs adversaires étaient bien plus douées qu'elles. Un plan commença à se dessiner dans la tête d'Hazel. Elle sauta sur l'occasion d'une faille dans la défense de Morgane pour la pousser d'un coup sec, et la fit tomber à la renverse. Elle se recula de trois pas, et pris une grande inspiration. Elle ferma les yeux, et demanda soudain à toutes les pierres précieuses du sol de sortir. Elle se concentra un peu plus et chercha à les faire sortir aux emplacements exacts d'Amanda et Morgane.

Elle n'eut pas rouvert les yeux que les cris de ses adversaires lui apprirent qu'elle avait réussi. Elle entendit aussi les cris de ses amis en haut de l'arène. Mais elle n'eut pas plus le temps de savourer sa petite victoire que Piper lui sautait dessus, et l'attirait derrière une des plusieurs bottes de pailles. De l'autre côté du terrain, les deux autres filles en firent de même. Tout le monde commençait à fatiguer, et Piper semblait soudain bien plus lumineuse que juste avant.

-C'était impressionnant Hazel ! La félicita-t-elle avec joie. Tu crois que tu pourrais le refaire ?

-Je… je sais pas trop. Marmonna Hazel, à bout de souffle. C'était un peu compliqué à faire… Mais je pense que je pourrais faire un truc comme ça encore une fois.

-Génial. Alors j'ai un plan. Tu vois la fille de Mars ? Il faudrait que tu la court-circuite. Je suis sure qu'on peut battre la fille de Démeter, mais celle de Mars est trop douée, et trop rapide. Du moins pour un duel. Je peux me charger de la fille qui envoie des boules de terres, je suis assez rapide. Ça va aller tu crois avec la fille de Mars ?

Hazel hocha la tête. Il fallait que ça aille. Et puis, si elle le faisait vite, avec un peu de chance Amanda serait trop sonnée pour contre-attaquer, et elle aurait peut être même pas le temps d'utiliser le fusil de son père. Il fallait essayer. C'était le seul moyen pour elles de gagner le combat.

Hazel et Piper sortirent de leur botte de paille, et Piper trancha en deux avec son poignard la botte de terre qui s'approchait d'elles. D'un bond, les deux files sortirent de leur cachette, et Piper courru vers Morgane. La fille de Mars commença à armer son épée, et Hazel se concentra. Il fallait qu'elle envoie une pierre, n'importe laquelle dans Amanda. Il fallait qu'Amanda soit KO. C'est là qu'elle le sentit. Un bloc de schiste qui frémissait sous leurs pieds. Elle releva les yeux vers son adversaire, et constata avec stupeur que celle-ci avait armé son fusil à pompe. Effrayée, Hazel remonta le bloc de schiste le plus vite possible. Elle commençait à le voir sortir du sol, quand Amanda tira.

Ce fut comme si elle était percutée par une onde de choc. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle resta à sa place, et son bloc de schiste continuait à sortir du sol. Mais très doucement. D'une lenteur exagérée. Hazel tenta de se mettre en garde, mais elle sentit ses mouvements devenir plus saccadés. Elle n'arrivait pas à aller plus vite. En face d'elle, Amanda avançait en marchant, d'une allure rapide, et évita le bloc de schiste qui se dirigeait encore vers la place qu'elle occupait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle arriva à la hauteur d'Hazel en souriant, et lui asséna un coup qui la fit s'écraser contre le mur d'en face avec force.

Sonnée, Hazel se releva tant bien que mal, tenta de rapprocher le bloc de schiste d'elle. Elle pouvait encore le faire. Mais à quelques pas de là, Amanda armait encore son fusil. Hazel entendait juste le sang battre dans ses tempes à une vitesse inimaginable, et coupa sa respiration. Elle savait pertinemment que le prochain coup la mettrait KO. L'utilisation des dons de son père combiné aux coups qu'elle avait pris, elle ne ferait plus long feu. Elle regarda avec effroi Amanda qui s'apprêtait de tirer, quand le cri de Piper la tira de sa torpeur.

-TU NE VEUX PAS TIRER, AMANDA !

Celle-ci se stoppa net, et se tourna vers Piper.

-Tu n'en as absolument, elle donna un coup à Morgane qui s'écrasa sur le sol en jurant, PAS envie. A quoi ça pourrait bien te servir de tirer, hein ?

Amanda ne bougeait pas, et fixait Piper les sourcils froncés, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle lui disait. C'est là qu'Hazel saisit l'occasion. Elle puisa dans ses dernières ressources, et envoya valser Amanda avec le gros bloc de Schiste qu'elle avait sorti de l'eau un peu plus tôt. Amanda gisait à terre, encore dans les vaps.

A quelques mètres, Piper souriait de toutes ses dents, avant de tomber à la renverse quand elle reçu les graines de Morgane en pleine tête. Elle se releva en titubant, et Morgane continua à lui asséner des coups rapides et nets que Piper ne parait pas toujours. Hazel devait l'aider, mais elle ne se sentait plus en état de sortir ne serait ce qu'une pépite. Elle observa le combat de loin, avant qu'une idée ne germe dans sa tête. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, elle tapa un grand coup sur le sol. Derrière Morgane, la terre s'écroula, formant un trou de deux petits mètres. Elle s'affaissa contre le mur, épuisée, et hurla à l'adresse de Piper.

-FAIS LA RECULER !

Ni une, ni deux, le nouveau plan d'Hazel sembla redonner du peps à Piper, qui puisa en elle toute l'assurance qu'elle avait, et lança à Morgane.

-Recule.

Choquée, cette dernière amorça un léger pas en arrière, et Piper en profita pour donner un coup d'épée puissant au dessus de sa tête, qu'elle para, mais la force qu'elle avait mise dans le coup et l'enjôlement eurent raison d'elle, et la fille de Cérès tomba dans le piège d'Hazel.

-Citoyens Romains, trancha la voix de Reyna au dessus d'elles, ce combat est gagné par Piper, fille de Vénus, et Hazel, fille de Pluton. Bravo à elles !

-Bravo à nous. Répéta Piper, rayonnante de bonheur, en faisant un clin d'œil à Hazel.

-C'est au tour du combat d'Octave ! Lança Léo, euphorique.

-J'espère qu'il va se faire laminer. Rajouta Thalia.

Hazel et Piper, requinquée par l'Ambroise, semblaient tout à fait d'accord avec Thalia, et Hazel se releva pour rejoindre Frank au bord du balcon qui surplombait l'arène. Elle trépignait d'impatience de voir le prochain combat, mais Jason semblait bien moins enthousiaste. Octave s'avança près de Reyna, et proclama d'une voix forte qu'il souhaitait faire un match en double. Il marqua une pause, bien décidé à créer un semblant de suspense sur le nom de son adversaire.

-Je choisis dans ce combat de gladiateur de me battre avec une de nos nouvelles recrues en probatio, mais qui a apparemment, il insista sur ces mots comme si il trouvait ça négligeable voir faux, fait ses preuves dans sa colonie Grecque. Il s'agit donc d'un combat d'égal à égal.

-Son nom, Octave. S'impatienta Reyna.

Ce dernier sourit, et pointa le coin de l'arène où Percy, Jason et les autres se trouvaient.

-Je veux me battre en double contre la jeune femme blonde. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Annabeth, c'est bien ça ?

Jason se tourna vers Annabeth, les dents serrées, et Percy fronça les sourcils. De son coté, Annabeth ne broncha pas, gardant les yeux sur son adversaire. Elle hocha droitement la tête, et Reyna leur annonça qu'ils avaient dix minutes pour se préparer. C'est à peu près à ce moment là que Thalia poussa un juron sonore. Léo observait Annabeth du coin de l'œil, et il se félicita de ne pas être à la place d'Octave. Droite comme une « i », Annabeth semblait prête à le tuer sur le champ, et ce à main nue. Elle fixa sa silhouette qui partait en se dandinant, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Annabeth, tu devrais faire gaffe. Renseigna Jason. Octave n'est vraiment pas mauvais au combat.

-Et il n'est pas très réglo. Rajouta Frank, pour qui le souvenir de Gwen se faisant attaquer par derrière était encore bien vif.

-Il a l'air sur de lui en tout cas. Maugréa Piper. Tu sais avec quoi tu vas combattre Annabeth ? Il aura forcément un objet magique avec lui, tu devrais…

-Ce mec, coupa Annabeth d'une voix calme et froide qui rappela à Léo la déesse Chiorée, vient de remettre en compte ma valeur de combattante. Il a craché sur la colonie de sang mêlée dès qu'il a pu depuis qu'il est ici. Il prend ses grands airs pour nous enfoncer dans des jeux où il compte bien détruire à néant notre faible popularité auprès de Rome. Il a tout manigancé depuis le début, c'est évident, pour tenter de nous montrer faible face à tout le monde. C'est pour ça que Piper a été tirée au sort, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il me provoque en duel maintenant. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, pendant lequel Piper jura. Alors il peut avoir tout les objets magiques qu'il veut, il peut se battre au côté de qui il veut…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, les dents serrées. Elle semblait à bout de nerfs, comme si Octave avait dépassé les limites avec ce dernier coup bas. Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, et se tourna, décidée.

-Percy, elle regarda dans les yeux, et Frank se demanda rapidement comment il arrivait à soutenir son regard, ça te dit d'éclater la face de ce Grécophobe ?

-J'attendais que tu me le demande. Sourit en réponse ce dernier.

Le visage d'Annabeth se transforma en un sourire serin, et elle balaya l'arène du regard.

-On ne perdra pas face à lui. Promit-elle, puis elle lui lança un regard sombre par-dessus le balcon. Je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir attaqué sur le terrain de la stratégie.

Juste derrière, Thalia arborait un sourire immense. Elle émit un petit rire, et lâcha alors que Percy et Annabeth descendaient de l'arène d'un pas décidé :

-Ils ne perdront face à personne.

* * *

_**Et voila pour vous !**_

_Alors alors alors très chers, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je dois avouer que j'ai pris un **énooooorme plaisir** en l'écrivant. **Génial** ! :D_

_J'ai vraiment rien à dire en ce moment, c'est affolant honte à moi ! Argh... :/_

_Très chers **citoyens de Rome**, pour la suite des jeux, il va falloir attendre un peu ! Une **Review** pour patienter peut être ? :D_


	5. C'est un Kidnapping

**_Hola. _**:3

_Pour citer mon dernier Reviewer: "Mais c'est pas grave ! Quand on aime, on pardonne !". Alors là, vous voyez, je suis en train de prier pour que vous m'aimiez... Wouh... Beaucoup. __Bon, mon dernier post était le 21 Septembre. Ah ah. Je n'aurais qu'une seule excuse à ça: La terminale. Je croyais pas les gens qui disaient qu'ils postaient en retard à cause du rythme de leur travail.. Mais ça y est je comprend. ^^  
_

_En tout cas un énoooorme merci aux **9 personnes** qui ont reviewé mon dernier chapitre ! Je me sens vraiment mal pour vous. J'ai honte. Mais ça va, parce que je vous poste le chapitre du... _TA-DA-DAM_ ! **Combat de Percy et Annabeth** ! ça rattrape pas totalement, mais l'histoire commence vraiment maintenant... Ah ah. Le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de le finir le plus vite possible, mais ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Alors je vous demanderait de la **patience**! Sachez en tout cas, que je pense pas pouvoir faire pire que ma fiction Twilight à laquelle je dois rajouter un chapitre depuis presque 1 ans. Vous êtes des **vénards**... (non, je n'ai pas honte de ce que je dis, c'est les faibles qui ont honte)_

_Sinon je tenais à dire que j'avais reçu deux menaces en cas de défaite de l'équipe grecque. **Hihi.**  
_

_Trêve de bavardage, deux mois que vous attendez, savourez s'il vous plait !  
**Bonne lecture ;D**  
_

* * *

Un lourd silence pesait entre les concurrents, et en haut, Jason n'en menait pas large. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Percy et Annabeth. Non, leur assurance l'avait un peu rassuré, mais il ne les avait jamais vu se battre. Ors, il avait vu Octave se battre, et il savait qu'Octave était bon en double. Il avait de très grandes chances de gagner ce combat. Il devait paraître très frustré, car Thalia arriva par derrière, et lui tapa dans le dos. Il se retourna, et elle lui servit un sourire éclatant qu'il n'avait que très rarement vu sur son visage.

-Je le pensais vraiment quand j'ai dis qu'ils allaient gagner.

-Tu n'as jamais vu Octave combattre, il est vraiment bon. Contrat Jason. Je ne dis pas que Percy et Annabeth sont mauvais, mais…

-Ils sont si bon que ça ? Coupa Piper, en dévisageant Thalia.

Cette dernière plissa le nez.

-Ils ne sont pas extraordinairement bon, je veux dire, je suis sur qu'avec une chasseresse je pourrai les battre.

-Ils sont très bon. Coupa cette fois une des dites chasseresses. Et leur principal atout, c'est qu'ils se connaissent pas cœur. Je veux dire, ils ont effectués presque toutes leurs quêtes ensembles. Je pense que ce n'est pas négligeable.

-Octave aussi. Persista Jason. Vous le sous-estimez trop. Il les regarda au centre de l'arène. Ils ont des objets magiques ?

-Ouaip. Répondit Thalia, en s'installant confortablement.

-Espérons qu'Octave se prendra un bon coup. Juste pour le plaisir. Rajouta Léo.

Au centre, les quatre gladiateurs étaient prêts. Octave lança un grand sourire à Annabeth, qui ne répondit pas, et Percy lui lança un regard noir qui le fit rire. Dans l'estrade, Grover leur fit un signe discret d'encouragement, et la reine Hylla souriait, comme si la situation avait pris une tournure qui lui plaisait grandement. Reyna s'avança, et répéta la même chose que lors des précédents combats. Elle en vint aux présentations, et Octave avança d'un pas.

-Mon nom est Octave, fils de Phébus. J'ai mon épée, un glaive, ainsi que la boite à musique de mon père. Il montra la petite boite, et Annabeth fronça les sourcils.

-Mon nom est Claire Borowitz, scanda la fille à côté d'Octave, fille de Bellone. Je possède une épée… ainsi qu'une arbalète.

En haut des gradins, Piper poussa un cri de stupeur, et Léo siffla un « Elle a le droit de prendre ça ? » sonore. Jason ne se dérida pas d'un pouce, et Grover demanda à Reyna de manière assez audible si l'arbalète était acceptée dans les armes. Celle-ci ne broncha pas, et Percy en conclu donc que oui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arbalète qui pendait au bras de Claire, qui avait dans son carquois de vraies flèches, mais Annabeth ne broncha pas. Apparemment, une arbalète n'était pas le genre de chose qui allait faire faillir ne serait ce qu'un peu sa détermination. Percy la soupçonnait d'avoir déjà trouvé une parade à ce problème, et ne chercha pas plus à y réfléchir. « On verra sur le moment. » Songea-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas d'objet magique. Finit la fille de Bellone.

-Encore heureux… Grogna Grover entre ses dents.

-Je suis Annabeth Chase, commença Annabeth, fille d'Athéna. J'ai un poignard et une épée. Et mon objet magique est une casquette des Yankee offerte par Athéna. Finit-elle de manière expéditive.

-Je suis Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon, et… mon objet magique est ce stylo bille. Il montra le stylo, avant d'hausser les épaules. C'est tout.

Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais prendre une épée, ou un poignard de plus aurait pu être serviable. Pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, Reyna récita les règles du combat. Quelques instants après, les deux équipes se mirent en place : Reyna annonçait le début du combat.

Ni une, ni deux, Octave et Claire glissèrent derrière la paille, et Claire arqua son arbalète. Percy tira Annabeth à la botte de paille la plus proche, et la flèche s'enfonça dans le sol à un mètre d'eux. Annabeth jura, et se tourna vers Percy.

-Un combat à distance, faut qu'on les sorte de derrière ça, sinon on est fichu Percy.

-Ouais. Répondit celui. Si j'arrive à les faire sortir, t'as un plan pour immobiliser l'arbalète ? Comme ça ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de stopper leurs attaques éloignés.

Percy se pencha sur le côté pour voir ses assaillants, et une flèche le manqua de peu. Il jura, et se tourna vers Annabeth qui réfléchissait à mille à l'heure. Soudain elle sembla s'illuminer, puis agrippa d'un coup sec Percy à l'épaule, rayonnante.

-J'ai une idée ! Elle sourit, et Percy l'encouragea à continuer. A défaut de lui prendre son arbalète, on peut lui faire vider son carquois, ou lui faire croire que ça ne lui servira à rien sur nous. Elle n'avait qu'une dizaine de flèches…

-On n'arrivera pas à éviter les dix flèches, 'Beth.

-Qui te parle de les éviter ? Soupira-t-elle, en plissant le nez. Il faudrait que tu dévies ces flèches. Quand elle comprendra qu'elle ne peut pas nous avoir comme ça, il faudra trouver un moyen de faire tomber son carquois. Après il suffira qu'on ne lui laisse pas le temps de les ramasser au sol.

-Tu veux que je dévie les flèches… avec de l'eau ?

-T'as une meilleure idée ? Répliqua Annabeth, et Percy hocha la tête. Bon. Moi ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est cette petite boite qu'a Octave. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.

-Et bien… Percy eut un petit rire sans joie. Si on arrive à maitriser l'arbalète, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il l'utilise.

Annabeth plissa le nez, pas satisfaite. Elle échangea un regard avec Percy, conta jusqu'à trois… et ils sortirent de leur cachète. Instantanément, Percy forma avec l'eau présente dans l'arène un grand mur, qui stoppa la flèche lancée par Claire. Elle tenta une seconde fois après la disparition du mur, mais Percy dévia celle là aussi. Claire sortit alors de sa cachette, l'épée au poing. Seule. Percy échangea un regard avec Annabeth, et elle hocha la tête, avant de dégainer son épée, et d'attaquer Claire. Octave devait se cacher quelque part pour les attaquer par surprise.

La fille de Bellone était forte. Et son style de combat inhabituel mettait autant Annabeth en difficulté que Claire l'était. A plusieurs reprises, Annabeth tenta de briser l'arbalète de Claire. Sans succès.

Elle entendit soudain derrière elle le cri d'attaque d'Octave, mais perçu aussi avec bonheur le son de Percy qui avait dégainé Turbulence. Il semblait prendre l'avantage de ce qu'elle voyait du coin de l'œil, mais Claire ne lui laissait pas loisir à. A un moment, Annabeth profita d'un léger moment d'inattention de Claire qui regardait Octave pour lui écraser le pied avec force. Celle-ci tituba, et Annabeth en profita pour faire tomber son carquois. Son adversaire ne chercha même pas à le ramasser, et augmentait la force de ses coups, comme si la momentanée prise de pouvoir d'Annabeth sur elle l'avait vexé. Annabeth entendit soudain le gémissement de douleur de Percy qui tomba à la renverse, et restait sur le sol, hagard. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir Octave refermer sa boite que Claire lui donna un coup avec le pommeau de son arme dans la bouche.

Annabeth sentit le gout du sang se répandre entre ses lèvres, et jura. Elle asséna trois coups rapide à Claire, qui fort de son succès n'avait pas vu venir le coup d'Annabeth, et tomba à la renverse dans l'étang artificiel. Annabeth donne un coup de pied dans les flèches qui se dispersèrent, et plongea sur Octave. Ce dernier para avec aisance son coup, et Annabeth vit du coin de l'œil Claire se relever. Elle jura et tenta d'éloigner Octave de Percy, le temps qu'il se reprenne. Mais celui-ci semblait comme coupé de la réalité. Il était toujours allongé, et regardait le ciel en riant.

-NE VIENS PAS, CLAIRE ! hurla Octave. RECUPERE LES FLECHES.

Annabeth lui asséna un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa la respiration quelques instants, et en profita pour imiter Claire, et donna un coup de pommeau dans la joue d'Octave, qui valsa sur le côté. Elle se tourna vers Percy, essoufflée, et remarqua avec bonheur que celui-ci commençait à se relever. Son regard fixait un point derrière elle, et il se releva d'un bond.

-Annabeth bouche toi les oreilles ! cria-t-il.

Annabeth s'exécuta, fit un bond de deux mètres, et se retourna pour voir Octave qui ouvrait sa boite à musique. Mais un tourbillon de Percy tapa la petite boite de plein fouet, et celle-ci partit sous un char à moitié cassé par les combats précédents. C'est ce moment là que choisis Claire pour hurler qu'elle avait toutes les flèches, et Annabeth et Percy coururent derrière une botte de paille, à l'opposée d'Octave, qui rampait au sol pour ramasser la boite à musique.

Essoufflée, Annabeth se tourna vers Percy, qui n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état qu'elle.

-Au moins, relativisa Percy, on sait ce que fait la boite.

-Ah bon, et elle fait quoi ? répliqua Annabeth, cassante.

Percy essuya le sang qui perlait de lèvre d'Annabeth d'un revers du pouce, et poursuivit.

-Elle… Il en sort une musique. Une musique qui… qui te fait planer en fait. Avoua-t-il. Tu te sens heureux, et… tout va bien. Tu deviens complètement inoffensif. Pendant environ cinq minutes, ou moins. Je crois que c'est un truc de guérisseur qu'il a du détourner.

-Ingénieux. Admit à contrecœur Annabeth. Mais il faut qu'on trouve plus malin que lui. Tu vas bien ? Rajouta-t-elle.

-Ouais. Ce truc me laisse un peu dans les vaps. Il fixa Annabeth dans les yeux. Il nous faut un plan. On ne peut pas perdre contre cette raclure.

Annabeth garda le silence quelques instant. Tout se rejouait dans sa tête. Elle avait besoin d'un plan. Elle devait absolument gagner contre cet Octave qui la sous estimait. Sa fierté l'empêchait de voir l'échec comme une solution, et elle donna un coup dans la botte de paille. Sa casquette glissa de sa poche, et elle se figea.

-Percy, dit elle en sortant son poignard de son fourreau, j'ai une idée.

Elle laissa tomber l'arme dans la main de Percy, et lui sourit. Un sourire éblouissant que Percy comprit sans trop de peine. Annabeth avait un plan.

(…)

Ce n'était pas le plan le plus ingénieux qu'Annabeth avait jamais eut. Elle avait eut beaucoup de merveilleux plan, et celui là n'en faisait pas parti. Mais la simplicité de la stratégie d'Annabeth était aussi –Percy en était sur– une manière pour elle de montrer à Octave que n'importe laquelle de ses idées serait toujours meilleures que les siennes. Qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids face à une fille d'Athéna.

Annabeth inspira un grand coup, et roula sur le côté. Percy dévia la flèche de l'arbalète de Claire, et Annabeth para rapidement le coup d'épée d'Octave. Elle entra dans un corps à corps musclé avec Octave, et Claire gardait l'arbalète bien en vue, prête à tirer à la moindre occasion. Son regard se posait de partout autour d'elle. Elle guettait la sortie de Percy. Annabeth savait pertinemment qu'on ne pourrait pas la surprendre.

Le combat contre Octave était à 50/50. Annabeth prit quelques coups, mais en donna tout autant. Elle enchainait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, ne cherchant qu'une chose : empêcher Octave de sortir sa boite à musique. Derrière, Claire semblait de plus en plus perplexe de ne pas voir arriver Percy, et elle commença à faire le tour des bottes de pailles. Elle fit le tour de l'arène, et ragea.

-Il m'évite, Octave ! Je vois ses traces de pas par terre !

-Trouve-le ! Hurla en réponse Octave.

Là, Annabeth accéléra la situation. Elle donna trois coups rapide, glissa sur la droite et tapa dans la cuirasse d'Octave. C'est là, qu'elle fit la faute.

Octave profita du manque d'attention d'Annabeth pour faire un moulinet, et désarma Annabeth, qui jura. Il rit, très vite rejoint par Claire, qui vint se placer à sa gauche, l'arbalète armée. Il donna un coup de pied dans l'épée d'Annabeth, qui partit se perdre sous un char, et avança d'un pas. Annabeth recula, alerte.

-Percy Jackson, il est temps de te montrer ! Octave marqua une pause. Si tu veux avoir une chance de continuer ce combat à deux contre deux.

Il attendit quelques instants, mais Percy ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Hum. Il ricana. La musique des Muses a du plus l'amoché qu'il ne l'a laissé paraître. Il posa son regard sur Annabeth, et hurla. POUR ROME !

Il releva le plat de sa lame –espérant de ce fait taper juste assez fort pour mettre Annabeth KO–, et plongea sur Annabeth. Et c'est là, que je piège se referma. D'un bond, Annabeth dégaina Turbulence, para le coup d'Octave qui tituba sur le côté. Plus pour l'impressionner qu'autre chose, elle fit trois grands moulinets avec la lame, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de se lancer dans une offensive Grecque, qui fit reculer Octave de plusieurs pas. Il fixait Annabeth avec effroi, et parvint à balbutier.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de porter deux objets magiques ! Gronda-t-il.

Un mince sourire glissa sur les lèvres d'Annabeth, et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

A ce moment là, Claire tomba sur le sol, visiblement KO, et Percy retira la casquette d'Annabeth. Octave n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, qu'elle pointait Turbulence sur son ventre, et Percy glissa le poignard de cette dernière sous la gorge de leur adversaire. Derrière eux, les traces de pas laissées par Percy semblaient le narguer, et Octave grimaça.

-Citoyens Romains ! La voix de Reyna s'éleva dans l'arène, et Percy aurait juré voir de l'amusement sur son visage. Ce sont Annabeth fille de Minerve, et Percy fils de Neptune qui a ont remporté ce combat. Félicitation à eux.

Elle sourit, et Octave lança un regard sombre à Percy, avant de se dégager de son assaillant nerveusement. Il le bouscula, et Percy tituba sur trois pas, encore sous le coup du chant des muses d'Apollon. Annabeth accourut vers lui, souriante, et Percy aurait juré entendre un cri de joie de Grover. Il offrit un immense sourire à Annabeth, et celle-ci l'aida à se diriger hors de l'arène. Son énergie était en chute libre, et il n'eut pas fais trois pas vers les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres qu'il trébucha. Perplexe, Annabeth le rattrapa rapidement, et se stoppa net.

-Perc', ça va ? Elle semblait soucieuse, et Percy acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

-Ouais, t'en fais pas, c'est le contre coup. Il sourit. Je dois faire une intolérance aux chants des muses.

-C'est pas drôle Percy, tu devrais peut-être aller te faire soigner.

-Okay, okay, j'y vais. Capitula-t-il.

-Je t'accompagne. Lança-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras, et Percy l'arrêta d'un geste.

-C'est bon, je sais où c'est, et en plus tout le monde trépigne d'impatience de connaître notre version de ce merveilleux combat en haut. Ne les faisons pas plus attendre ! Je te rejoins dès qu'ils ont fini de me remettre à neuf.

Elle ne semblait toujours pas convaincue, aussi il la rassura Annabeth d'un rapide baisé à l'ombre d'une colonne. Elle hocha la tête, toujours un peu contrariée et partit rejoindre les autres, rayonnante.

A cet instant là, Percy l'aurait juré, même Piper aurait semblé pâlotte à côté d'Annabeth.

Une fois arrivée en haut, la première chose que vit Annabeth ce fut Thalia, qui lui sauta dans les bras. Elle poussait des cris de joie et embrassa Annabeth sur le front. Piper lui lança un clin d'œil, et Léo leva les pouces en l'air. Jason arborait un sourire franc, et tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il émanait maintenant de lui une aura de calme, qui différait énormément avec l'atmosphère contrariée qu'il instaurait avant le match. Frank quand à lui semblait impressionné, ce qui fit rire Hazel.

Une fois son récit finit, Annabeth s'assit à côté de Piper, reprenant patiemment ses esprits, alors qu'au centre de l'arène, de nouveaux combattants prenaient place. Annabeth n'en connaissait aucun d'eux, mais elle n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Elle allait se lever pour prendre un verre d'eau, quand elle croisa le regard effrayé d'Hazel.

A quelques mètres d'elle, elle fixait les contrebas de l'arène, loin de cette foule, blanche comme un linge. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affiler, avant que Jason ne pose une main sur son épaule, rassurant. Frank sembla remarquer à cet instant l'état d'Hazel, et s'afféra autour d'elle. Livide, Hazel bégaya.

-La… la mort. Il y a… une atmosphère… de mort.

-Thanatos ? Demanda Frank, qui sembla soudain encore plus effrayé qu'Hazel.

Il chercha tout autour de lui comme si il s'attendait à voir la Mort foncer sur lui, mais Hazel hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non… Mon frère. Elle avala sa salive. Et des monstres des enfers.

D'un même geste, Annabeth, Jason et Thalia glissèrent de leurs places, et une chasseresse leur désigna un point derrière l'arène. Ils descendirent le plus rapidement possible, dévalant les marches, et Thalia agrippa le bras d'Annabeth.

-Qui est son frère ?

Annabeth testa son amie du regard, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si elle digèrerait l'information, et répondit quand ils eurent finit de dévaler l'escalier.

-Nico. Nico Di Angelo.

-_Quoi _?! Siffla Thalia, et Jason tiqua.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Longue histoire. Coupa Annabeth, peu désireuse d'entrer dans les détails.

Ils longèrent l'arène, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de Nico. Face à lui, quatre harpies voletaient furieusement, prête à le tuer, ou à défaut, à l'amocher grandement. Nico eut un moment d'arrêt en les apercevant, et une harpie en profita pour le propulser contre l'arène. Il grimaça, mal en point, mais se releva.

Jason fut le premier à prendre l'assaut. Il bondit sur la harpie qui avait mis Nico à terre, et l'éloigna le plus possible. Profitant de la surprise faite par l'arrivée de Jason que les harpies n'avaient pas remarqué, Thalia et Annabeth bondirent sur les harpies qu'il restait. Jason vint rapidement à bout de celle qu'il combattait, et pris en charge la dernière harpie, alors qu'Annabeth et Thalia tuaient presque au même instant leur monstre. Nico donna le coup de grâce à la harpie qui attaquait Jason, avant de reculer, essoufflé, et de s'appuyer contre un pilier.

Un de ses yeux était bariolé d'une grande griffure, et il le gardait obstinément fermé. Son visage sombre semblait encore plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée, et le simple fait d'être debout semblait se révéler être une épreuve. Il gémit, et posa son regard sur Annabeth, Thalia et Jason.

-Merci. Il grimaça. Je ne pense pas que j'y serais arrivé seul.

-T'as de la chance d'être mal en point. Fut la seule réponse d'Annabeth.

Si Jason tiqua à la colère d'Annabeth, Thalia n'en fit même pas cas, et croisa les bras avec défit.

-Qu'es ce que tu fous là, Nico ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois au Camp Jupiter ? Et _pourquoi_ des monstres te suivent à la trace jusqu'ici. Elle marqua une pause. Répond.

Jason s'attendait à voir Nico se dépêcher de tout expliquer face à une Thalia si menaçante, mais celui-ci se tourna vers Annabeth sans même sourciller.

-Annabeth, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de ton aide, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Psalmodia-t-il. Et vite.

Annabeth eut un rire froid, sans joie, et fixa Nico avec hargne.

-Oh tu as besoin de mon aide ? Charmant. Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ?

Son visage s'assombrit, et mais il semblait s'attendre à ce type de réponse. Il se releva de son pilier, et avança un peu vers Annabeth.

-Ouais, je sais, vous n'avez aucune raison de m'aider Percy et toi après ce que j'ai fait…

-Ce que tu n'as _pas_ fait plutôt. Corrigea froidement Annabeth.

-Mais, continua Nico, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous. C'est une question de vie ou de mort… Il se tourna vers Thalia, contrit. Dis à Percy que j'ai besoin d'eux, que j'ai vraiment besoin de lui... Il se tourna vers Annabeth, et baissa les yeux. En enfer. Finit-il.

Thalia objecta, et allait continuer, mais Nico ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se tourna vers Annabeth qui le fixait rageusement, et marmonna en lui empoignant le bras avec force.

-Désolé.

Thalia eut la présence d'esprit de s'approcher d'Annabeth pour la tirer loin du fils d'Hadès, mais il était déjà trop tard. Annabeth et Nico se transformèrent en une substance sombre qui se rapprocha dangereusement du sol avant de disparaitre.

De son côté, Annabeth ne tenta même pas de se débattre et elle serra son poing, prête à l'enfoncer dans le visage de Nico. L'étrange et désagréable sensation qui c'était emparé d'elle au camp Jupiter quelques secondes avant disparu, mais elle n'était plus au camp Jupiter. L'espace désert tout autour d'elle, l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait tout autour d'elle. Elle se retint d'identifier l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et se tourna vers Nico, furieuse.

-Nico qu'es ce que… Siffla Annabeth, et elle le repoussa. A quoi tu joues exactement ? _Crétin_. C'était un déplacement d'ombre, hein ? Elle amorça un rond, regardant tout autour d'elle. On est où là ? Je te préviens si tu me réponds qu'on est bien en enfer…

Mais sa phrase mourut dans le silence. La première chose que fit Nico Di Angelo en touchant le sol des enfers, ce fut de tomber dans les pommes.

* * *

**And Voala. ;)**

Je viens d'y penser, ma **fiction** ne doit plus avoir la même saveur depuis que le tome 3 est sorti en Anglais... Il se peut que certain l'ait lu. Ah. Mon nouvel objectif: finir la fiction avant que le livre sorte en France. J'ai jusqu'à Mai. ça va le faire ;)

Et bien, je n'aurait qu'une chose à dire les gars: Merci de la lecture, & **See You soon** ;)

(Ah. Et Accessoirement, une **review** ? :3 )

***Et je disparais moi aussi par vol d'ombre~***


End file.
